


The Property Of The Demon

by Silveross



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Demons, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, M/M, Starker
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: — Вы не сможете дать то, что мне нужно. Потому что не сможете заставить кого-то гореть в Аду, как и не сможете вернуть то, что у меня отняли. Никто не сможет. И никаким деньгам мира не исправить этого.demonic!AU, где Тони — высший демон, а Питер тот, кто видит истинную сущность потусторонних существ.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. I

Питер всегда знал, что он особенный.

Самое интересное и вместе с тем обидное заключалось в том, что это качество не было положительным. Питер знал, что люди не поймут, если услышат, поэтому делал всё возможное, чтобы об этом никто и никогда не узнал. К несчастью, случалось так, что обстоятельства были сильнее желаний, поэтому помимо Мэй с Беном про его зрячесть прознала лучшая подруга — Мишель Джонс. Первые пару месяцев она считала, что он подобным образом прикалывается, но потом догадалась и спросила прямо. Питер второй раз в жизни испугался, не зная, что должен сказать. Как такое можно объяснить? « _Да, слушай, так получилось, что я вижу вон того призрака за твоей спиной, а твой новый парень на самом деле не человек, а среднестатистический демон с Запада_ ». К счастью, Мишель не потребовалась тонна объяснений, поэтому тема быстро переросла в довольно логичные вопросы, которые наверняка хотел бы спросить каждый любопытный человек, мечтающий узнать о потустороннем мире.

После того, как про его особенность прознала лучшая подруга, Питер поклялся, что больше не позволит никому узнать. Мишель была своеобразной девушкой, поэтому и не спровадила в психбольницу, однако не факт, что кто-нибудь другой не сделает туда короткий дозвон. Питер помнил, что провёл половину детства на приёмах у психологов, шаманов-шарлатанов и каких-то странных ясновидящих. Он недоверчиво косился на них, зная, что они — жулики, потому что если бы взаправду имели связь с потусторонним миром, то уже явно бы обратили внимание на огромного демона за их спиной, питающегося чужой ложью. Мэй с Беном не оставляли попыток разузнать, можно ли с его способностями что-то сделать. Шарлатаны разводили руками, пока настоящие ясновидящие, коих оказалось всего два, даже с возмущением смотрели на них, мол, такой дар даётся не каждому смертному, а они ещё собирались избавиться от него. Ближе к десяти Питеру действительно стало всё равно, поэтому он спокойно объяснил тёте с дядей, что ему это никак не мешает жить. Да, конечно, демоны и призраки мелькали перед глазами, но с этим вполне можно нормально уживаться.

В шестнадцать ему пришлось похоронить Бена. И случилось страшное, то, о чём ему ещё ни разу не приходилось думать. Питер видел его. Призрак Бена. Он следовал за ним по пятам, то оказываясь в университете, то в метро, то в углу комнаты. Тогда Питер впервые понял, что его способность — это не дарование Бога. Его способность — это наказание, это боль. Жестокая, мучительная, непроходящая боль, от которой никуда не деться. Питер плакал почти каждую ночь, пока бестелесный призрак дяди с сочувствием смотрел на него, сидя на компьютерном кресле. Питер рыдал у его могилы, умоляя, чтобы это прекратилось. Потому что невыносимо, потому что уже слишком. Несмотря на зрячесть, Питер был самым обычным человеком — ему не были понятны законы потустороннего мира, он не умел правильно реагировать на них и не представлял, как избавиться от желания перерезать вены, чтобы призрак дяди — его бедного, любимого, мёртвого дяди — перестал следовать за ним, перестал делать ещё хуже, чем есть. И однажды, напоследок грустно улыбнувшись, Бен растворился в дверях спальни, когда Питер собирал рюкзак. С того дня дядя больше ни разу не появлялся, и он смог облегчённо вздохнуть — значит, дяди закончил с какой-то миссией на этом свете, поэтому ему больше ничего больше не мешало уйти на покой.

К восемнадцати Питер мало того, что заинтересовался иерархией существ потустороннего мира, так ещё и пообщался с некоторыми из них. К примеру, ему ужасно понравился среднестатистический демон по кличке Дэдпул, работающий в баре, куда они с Мишель проходили по поддельным паспортам. К сожалению, тот бывал в Нью-Йорке нечасто, предпочитая путешествовать по стране, но Питер не упускал возможности поболтать с ним, если он снова заглядывал в тот дорогущий бар. Мелкие демоны и призраки обычно существовали обособленно от него, так что особого контакта с ними практически не было. Один только мелкий демонёнок то и дело обитал у них дома. Как он попросил себя называть — Веном. Питер радовался, что Мэй не видела потусторонних существ, иначе бы точно упала в обморок, ибо Веном был по меньшей мере жутковатым.

В силу некоторых тайн ему пришлось расстаться с Гарри, на которого Веном разве что не плевался, перемещаясь под потолком. Смирившись с тем фактом, что таким чудилам, как он, стоит держаться подальше от нормальных отношений, Питер с головой ушёл в учёбу в нью-йоркском университете, а после его окончания принялся искать работу. Мэй охала и ахала, убеждая племянника, что не обязательно устраиваться в первое попавшееся место, лишь бы им хватало на жизнь, плюс все вокруг то и дело судачили, что стоило бы для начала поднабраться базового опыта перед тем, как соваться в крупную фирму. Именно так Питер и поступил. Правильно или нет — чёрт знал, но иного выхода он уже не находил.

В свои двадцать один Питер успел сменить три работы, так и не найдя ничего стоящего по специальности, по которой закончил университет. Казалось, что это извращённое издевательство — чем усиленнее искал, тем дальше оказывался от заветной мечты устроиться в престижную фирму. Он пытался успокаивать себя, мол, ничего страшного, многие находят стоящее призвание к сорока, а ему всего-то двадцать один. Ничего, у него вся жизнь впереди! Тогда ему не составляло труда улыбаться Мэй, что нет ничего страшного в ночных сменах, наоборот он терпеть не может рано вставать по утрам. Питер убеждал не только тётю, Питер убеждал на пятьдесят процентов себя.

А затем Мэй ушла вслед за Беном, попав в аварию на перекрёстке. Питер как раз собирался на ночную смену, когда ему позвонил какой-то посторонний и спешно заявил, что она умерла. Он неверяще смотрел в точку на стене, потому что это не могло быть правдой, нет, его не мог оставить последний родной человек на этой земле. Он нёсся быстрее всех прохожих до чёртовой больницы, чтобы успеть увидеть красивое лицо Мэй, такое родное и мягкое, что никто бы и никогда не сумел пригреть его душу улыбкой, как это всегда делала она. Питера пытались оттащить от дверей морга, медсестра пыталась вколоть успокоительное, а он всё равно вырывался, плакал и кричал, даже не обращая внимания, как вокруг него сочувствующе столпились души мёртвых. Мэй… Его единственная тётя, его надежда, его поддержка, его свет — умерла. Та, кто больше всех плакала от счастья у его кровати после того, как он пережил клиническую смерть. Женщина, что до последнего не хотела верить, что эта долбанная зрячесть останется с ним до конца жизни. И теперь Питер рыдал в её холодную ладошку, а последний живой огонёк в груди медленно угасал вместе с временем, отведённым до похорон. Призрак Мэй неустанно наблюдал за ним в течение долгого времени, отчего он в какой-то момент подумал, что всё же сходит с ума. Когда она растворилась одним воскресным утром, оставив после себя фантомное напоминание о запахе её любимых духов, Питер осел на пол в горьком осознании — больше к нему уже никто не придёт.

Две могилы стали тем местом, куда он всегда возвращался, если скучал, замыкался или банально уставал бороться за существование в большом Нью-Йорке. Мэй похоронили рядом с Беном под тем самым деревом, укрывающим могильные плиты от дождя. Тогда Питер неожиданно полюбил кладбище. Наверное, другие бы сочли его сумасшедшим, скажи он нечто подобное вслух. Но то была правда — на кладбище всегда было тихо, над головой тихонько шелестела листва, а всех приходящих объединяло одно общее горе. Люди приходят к мёртвым духовно голыми — не лицемерят, не врут, не пытаются кому-то что-то доказать, ведь какой смысл лицемерить и врать мертвецам? У могил близких люди всегда были искренними — вот то, что заставляло Питера чувствовать некий уют на земле кладбища. Он садился под деревом, много-много говорил, рассказывая дядей с тетёй о своих планах, а затем подолгу молчал, обводя взглядом холодные могильные плиты вокруг.

В свои двадцать два Питер часто размышлял о том, чем хотел бы заняться дальше. Мечта о карьере в фирме резко ушла куда-то на задний план, потому что это было уже неважно. Смысл стремиться куда-то вверх, если не для кого пытаться стать лучше? Питер ходил на работу чисто ради возможности оплатить коммунальные, кушать на выходных в кафе и периодически встречаться с ЭмДжей в центре. Вся реальность, что существовала вокруг него до двадцати одного, резко перестала иметь всякое значение, и как бы подруга ни пыталась, его было невозможно переубедить. Однажды, нечаянно оказавшись в районе, где раньше подрабатывал Уэйд, Питер внезапно остановился посреди улицы и в удивлении воззрился на мигающую надпись. Тогда он впервые подумал о том, чтобы начать копить деньги на путешествие. Вот же ответ на все вопросы — уехать, абстрагироваться, забыться. Это ведь то, что ему нужно. И Питер начал копить.

К сожалению, как обычно случалось, если сильно чего-то хотеть, это всегда будет стараться ускользать будто сквозь пальцы. Потеряв работу в силу постоянной задержки заработной платы, Питер искал абсолютно любой вариант — вкладки со всеми популярными компании он давно больше не просматривал. К тому же, требовалось такое место, откуда он мог бы уволиться, когда достаточно скопит, и при этом не быть обязанным по договору остаться на дополнительный неопределённый срок. И так получилось, что его наняли в клуб «Айрон Мэн». Питер не был скептиком в отношении подобных мест, но то, что его взяли администратором без особых расшаркиваний, самую малость напрягло. Как позже объяснил лучезарный бармен по имени Скотт, администраторов приходилось менять чаще, чем разбитые стаканы после особо буйных парней. Питер удивился, а потом благополучно забил — часы работы устраивали, зарплата — тоже, чего же ещё ждать?

Парой минут спустя ему удалось познакомиться с Недом. Насколько он понял, тот занимался и бухгалтерией, и проверкой всего персонала одновременно, а причина заключалась как раз в том, что администраторов постоянно не хватало. Нед оказался весьма забавным парнем-одногодкой с широкой улыбкой на лице. Он быстро ввёл Питера в курс дела, доверительно поделился на ушко своими предположениями насчёт некоторых особо подозрительных лиц и в двух словах рассказал о взаимосвязи нескольких работников за стенами клуба. Небольшая экскурсия закончилась уголком возле чёрного входа, где сотрудники могли перекурить, попить кофе и банально поболтать друг с другом, если находился удачный момент. Питер искренне поблагодарил Неда за помощь, после чего обменялся с ним номерами и аккаунтами в Фейсбуке.

— Почему все увольняются, кстати? — без задней мысли спросил Питер, подпирая подбородок кулаком за барной стойкой, пока Скотт наливал им по стаканчику сока. — Не нравятся условия?

— Тебя ещё не просветили? — Нед удивлённо повернулся к своему коллеге. — Эй, чувак, что за дела? У нас новенький не в курсе самого главного!

— А чё? — Скотт округлил глаза в недоумении и развёл руками. — Он не спрашивал, я и не говорил. Мало ли, какая у человека психика.

— Ой, ну конечно, — беззлобно фыркнул Нед, отпивая из стакана сок. — Сто процентов вы с Квиллом уже поспорили на него, вот и молчишь, чтобы выиграть.

Питер застыл с нечитаемым выражением на лице. На него поставили? Ставки? Учитывая, что он и дня-то здесь не проработал?

— Ты не переживай, они дегенераты, но адекватные, — поспешил Нед успокоить его, миролюбиво протягивая Питеру второй стакан. — Короче, фишка в том, что каждый администратор продерживался не больше трёх недель. Некоторые сваливали и то раньше. Фиг знает, как оно на самом деле, но… — воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, Нед вдруг серьёзно поманил Питера пальцем, как бы прося приблизиться ухом. — Говорят, что им начинало чё-то мерещиться. В общем, не знаю, что именно и как, — Нед быстро пожал плечами и нервно облизал губы, — но они рассказывали, что когда ходили на второй этаж проверять персонал, за ними как будто кто-то шёл. Типа как на кладбище, когда идёшь ночью и понимаешь, что сзади никого нет, а всё равно ощущение, как будто за тобой кто-то следует. Вот.

У Питера похолодело за воротом рубашки. Кажется, он попал в место, кишащее потусторонними существами. Само собой, с его везением по жизни иначе и быть не могло. Ему-то всё равно, с детства же привык плестись в школу, пока за ним следовала всякая нечисть, но обычные люди подобного понять не могли, потому и сбегали от того, чего не знали.

« _Странно_ », — подумал Питер напряжённо и обвёл пока что пустое помещение долгим оценивающим взглядом. — « _Что-то я не заметил ни одного демона. Или…_ »

Продолжая краем уха слушать убеждения Неда со Скоттом, что всё это бредовый бред, и ему не стоит переживать, если хочет остаться на подольше, Питер прикусил щёку изнутри и задумчиво покосился на лестницу, ведущую к VIP-комнатам на втором этаже.

« _Если только вся живность не появляется вместе с людьми_ ».

Его первый рабочий день начался с восьми вечера. Когда охранник Хэппи пропустил внутрь первых посетителей, Питер проследил за тем, чтобы они заказали выпивку и благополучно отправились танцевать, после чего неспешно двинулся в сторону лестницы. Сверху было бы гораздо проще наблюдать за нескончаемой толпой, к тому же, таким образом он мог вовремя понять, откуда появлялись представители иного мира. Опираясь о металлическую балку, тянущуюся вдоль лестницы, Питер в течение часа расслабленно наблюдал за перемещающимися по клубу людьми, иногда ненадолго задерживался взглядом на особо громких и не замечал ничего такого, из-за чего ловили паранойю предшествующие ему работники. В какой-то момент он даже достал сотовый со скуки, чтобы переброситься парой фраз с ЭмДжей.

Питер не услышал приближающихся шагов, пока печатал подруге ответ, как и вовремя не ощутил чужого присутствия за спиной. Он едва не выронил сотовый из ладоней и удивлённо ахнул, когда к нему сзади прижались в очень многозначительном жесте, а кожу шеи опалило чужое горячее дыхание.

— Разве на рабочем месте разрешено отвлекаться, мистер Паркер? — проговорили ему в ухо привлекательным баритоном, от которого у Питера мурашки побежали по спине. — Или вы любитель получать выговоры от начальства?

Питер медленно сглотнул, быстро анализируя услышанное и приходя к выводу, что человек, который знал его имя, наверняка был одним из сотрудников клуба, однако не понял, с какой радости тот решил настолько нагло подкатить. Кажется, он начал понимать, в чём на самом деле крылась проблема прошлых администраторов. Точнее, то, что её создавало. Найдя в себе силы развернуться, Питер только было открыл рот, чтобы поспешно оттолкнуть от себя нагловатого сотрудника, как запнулся, забыв всё, что хотел сказать.

Перед ним стоял чертовски красивый мужчина средних лет с аккуратной бородкой, уложенными волосами модной стрижки и пахнущий неприлично богатым одеколоном. Встреться они во внерабочее время где-нибудь в другом ночном клубе, куда ЭмДжей пару раз умудрялась его затащить, Питер бы наверняка запал на него, ну, или согласился провести одну ночь. После Гарри у него до сих пор никого не было, так что, встреться они в другое время и при других обстоятельствах, он бы правда не раздумывал, но… Картину портило одно маленькое «но». Питер моргнул раз, второй — убедился, что это точно не очередные глюки. Всё было бы невероятно и прекрасно, если бы за спиной этого красивого, горячего и самоуверенного мужчины не мелькала заметная нечеловеческая тень, а на его лбу не горели бы прозрачным алым пламенем демонические рога. У Питера спёрло дыхание, и коленки готовились вот-вот подкоситься. Да, конечно, он понимал, что человеческий мир кишмя кишит существами и явлениями того света, и осознавал, что наверняка за половиной работников шаталась всякая нечисть. Но что же ему так везло на них, а? С годами они как будто сами влезали в его личное пространство, не интересуясь, обычный он человек или нет.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — он говорил уверенно и твёрдо, будучи опытным смертным, имеющим непосредственное отношение к мистическим делам. — Больше этого не повторится. Однако не могли бы вы больше так не делать? Мы всё-таки на работе.

Красивая бровь взметнулась вслед за уголками губ, растянувшимися в лучезарной улыбке его собеседника. Питер силой воли пытался смотреть только в его глаза, ни на секунду не смея поднимать глаза к столько всего скрывающему лбу.

— Радует, что вы серьёзно относитесь к работе, — мужчина неспешно засунул руки в карманы брюк и чуть подался корпусом вперёд, сокращая расстояние между их лицами. — Надеюсь, вы к нам надолго, мистер Паркер? Было бы слишком нечестно бросить нас в самый ответственный момент.

Глаза мужчины пылали самым обычным любопытством, которое Питер не раз замечал на лицах других людей. Присматриваясь, он понял, что по какой-то причине не видит их истинного цвета, словно радужка являлась единственным человеческим элементом, который демон по какой-то причине решил действительно не скрывать. Карие глаза словно проникали в его голову, вытягивали нужное и вальяжно перебирали самое сокровенное, что есть у него в душе. Питер знал это ощущение. Пожалуй, даже лучше, чем потусторонние могли себе представить. Он всегда знал, в какой момент они пытались повлиять на чей-либо рассудок, и сейчас с ним происходило именно то самое, о чём никогда никому не говорил, кроме Уэйда.

— Разумеется, — серьёзно покивал Питер, чуть приподнимая уголки губ в подобии улыбки. Потому что чувствовал, с какой скоростью накалялся воздух вокруг. Потому что каким-то чутьём знал, как медленно к нему тянулись неосязаемые чужие руки. — Я ответственный человек. Если обязался устроиться на полную ставку, значит, буду пахать всю ночь. Можете рассчитывать на меня, сэр.

— Рад, что вы пополнили наш штат, — мужчина медленно облизал нижнюю губу, словно готовясь распробовать лакомство, а Питер, что всячески старался не смотреть выше уровня его глаз, внимательно проследил за этим жестом. А что? У него давно ни с кем ничего не было, организму требовался хороший взброс гормонов в крови. — У вас невероятно доброжелательное лицо, мистер Паркер. Самое то для вашей должности.

— Думаете? — уже в открытую улыбнулся Питер, чуть склонив голову на бок в знаке заинтересованности. Мужчина шумно втянул воздух через нос — вроде бы Уэйд говорил, что высшие способны чувствовать изменения поведения через запахи. — Мне кажется, с моим лицом наоборот только в Озкорп. Знаете, придумывать полезные штуки, учиться сарказму у миллиардеров и днями не вылазить из мастерской.

Мужчина красиво рассмеялся, оценив его странный намёк на что-то.

— Что вы, ваше лицо должно сиять на экранах Озкорп, — мужчина высунул одну руку из кармана, подавшись ещё немного вперёд, опёрся о металлическую перекладину и тем самым вжал в неё Питера. — К тому же, почему Озкорп? Они не настолько умны по сравнению со многими другими компаниями.

Его голос становился похожим на красивый поток расслабляющей мелодии, одурманивающей мозг. Карие глаза пылали изнутри жаждой прикоснуться к чему-то новому, и Питер понял, что его утягивали в омут с головой. На него, кстати, гипнозы демонов никогда не действовали, сколько бы те ни старались. Он спокойно объяснял им, что со своими способностями приобрёл некие внутренний амулет на любую их мистическую херотень. Демоны пытались снова и снова, но все попытки заканчивались провалом, а Питер терпеливо ждал, когда они наконец от него отстанут. Этот раз обещал быть точно таким же, каким был всегда. Что бы этот демон ни хотел, он не позволит залезть к себе в голову. Только не тогда, когда в ней остались последние сокровенные воспоминания о Мэй.

— Сэр, это просто пример, он не имеет никакого отношения к нашему разговору, — Питер глубоко вздохнул и, на секунду склонив голову, снова поднял взгляд на этого невозможно красивого мужчину. — Могу я продолжить заниматься моими обязанностями? Мне обещали платить за ставку администратора, а не за лёгкий флирт.

Тёмные брови вскинулись след за огоньком жгучего любопытства в глазах, заигравшим всеми цветами радуги из-за крутящегося диско-шара позади них.

— А если я пообещаю вам двойную ставку? — мужчина вновь облизал губы, и Питер вновь за этим проследил будто под гипнозом, за что мысленно себя совсем не похвалил. — Вы согласитесь на лёгкий флирт в любое удобное для вас время?

Внутреннее чутьё Питера нещадно орало, било в металлические тарелки рядом с мозгом и выплясывало индейские танцы для привлечения внимания. Он сипло выдохнул, когда привлекательное лицо приблизилось к его собственному буквально на оставшиеся пару сантиметров, а в нос ударил приятный запах дорогущего коньяка, который бы ему хотелось вдохнуть ещё хотя бы раз на такой дистанции. Не знай Питер про демонов, призраков и прочих существ, не имейся у него способность всё это дело лицезреть, он бы поддался. Честно. Да так, чтобы после этого на утро было сложно встать. Вот только Питер видел, чувствовал и знал, что ничего хорошего из этого потом не выйдет. Демоны пользовались человеческими сердцами ради двух вещей: забавы и подпитки. Быть чьей-то забавой он не собирался, подпиткой — с ума сойти, кто мог вообще на это согласиться?

Так что, схватив мужчину за ворот пиджака, Питер резко дёрнул его на себя, заставляя столкнуться грудью, и томно прошептал в самое ухо, почти прижимаясь губами к нему:

— Вряд ли. Вы слишком многого обо мне не знаете, сэр. И могу ручаться, что никогда не узнаете.

Отпустив полы пиджака, Питер спешно дёрнулся в сторону, принявшись быстро спускаться по лестнице. Что-то внутри тянуло обернуться на мужчину ещё на первой ступеньке, но он не позволил себе посмотреть, потому что не имел права порушить свой план. Питер пришёл сюда заработать, чтобы уехать из Нью-Йорка и наконец-то зажить вдали от тех мест, где ему впервые начали видеться посланники иного мира. Плевав на то, как бешено колотилось сердце за рёбрами, он добрался до барной стойки, где Скотт беззаботно флиртовал с милой девицей.

— Скотт, — позвал Питер, нервно постучав по дорогому дереву для привлечения внимания.

— Не теряй, я сейчас, — подмигнув девушке, Лэнг танцующим движением подошёл к нему, продолжая потряхивать шейкер. — Что такое, наш новый дорогой друг?

— Не подскажешь, кто это? Помощник хозяина? — Питер спешно кивнул в сторону того красивого мужчины, что уже беседовал с какой-то женщиной на втором этаже.

— Где? — забегал Скотт глазами, после чего весело воззрился в нужную сторону. — А! Ты чё? Это же наш босс! Тони Старк. Нед тебе не сказал, что ли? Охуенный мужик! — Скотт поджал нижнюю губу и уважительно покивал головой. — С зарплатой не затягивает, драк не допускает, за персоналом следит, короче, марку держит только так. Ещё никто с ним не вступал в конфликт из наших, так что, думаю, к тебе он тоже будет нормально относиться. Эй, красотка, не заскучала?

Когда Скотт вернулся к флирту с девушкой, Питер глубоко вздохнул, потёр лицо и устало помял шею. Да уж, конечно, повезло ему… Одно дело, когда демоном оказывался симпатичный парень из соседней квартиры или новой знакомый Мишель. Но к тому, что высшим демоном окажется именно начальник — нет, увольте, Питер был совершенно к этому не готов. Он кусал губу, задавая себе вполне логичный вопрос — может, уволиться? Обычно демоны не сразу понимали, что он видел их. К примеру, тот парень Мишель. Ему потребовался целый месяц, чтобы допетрить, что при каждом разе, когда они говорили между собой, Питер многозначительно пялился на тянущийся к нему прозрачный демонический хвост.

Вновь поднимая взгляд на второй этаж, он думал мельком пробежаться взглядом по тем чертам, что были недоступны человеческому глазу, и тут же передёрнулся, поняв — на него смотрели не мигающим прямым взглядом. В этот раз в нём читалось не просто любопытство. В этот раз в нём отчётливо читалась заинтересованность хищного, жаждущего развлечения существа. Питер бы соврал, сказав, что это не заставило его невольно поёжиться, однако соврал бы, что помимо мурашек по телу не прошлась приятная возбуждающая дрожь. Им ещё никогда не заинтересовывались высшие демоны. Обычно он был не в их вкусе. Теперь же его глупое человеческое тело хотело слепо поддаться демоническим чарам, вот только Питер ему этого не даст. Не тогда, когда у него уже ничего не осталось.


	2. II

В течение первой недели Питер держался подальше от появляющегося в определённые часы начальника, находя тысячи поводов, чтобы оставаться на расстоянии и заниматься рабочими делами. Элитные посетители любезно заваливали его этим добром по самое «не хочу», словно он нанимался менеджером в магазин электроники, а не администратором в элитный клуб. Питер ни коим образом не жаловался, широко улыбаясь роскошным женщинам и окучивающим их мужчинам, производя на них крайне приятное впечатление. Гости оставались довольными, те, кто хотел напиться, напивались, желающие натанцеваться — танцевали, пока Питер внимательно наблюдал за людьми на первых рядах, чтобы те не полезли за стриптизёрами. Это хорошенько выматывало, но он привык к стрессовым ситуациям.

После работы в самую раннюю рань они с Недом забегали в магазин через квартал, пили там кофе, ели печеньки с круассаном, а потом спускались в метро. Как оказалось, жили они недалеко друг от друга. Питер искренне поделился этим с ЭмДжей, потому что кроме неё рассказывать о подобном было некому. Она хмыкнула, бросив пару фраз насчёт того, что ему, неудачнику, безумно повезло, но он-то знал — она по ту сторону трубки улыбалась.

Спать днём Питер любил, быстренько запихивая вещи в корзину для белья, принимая душ, сваливаясь на одноместную постель, совсем недавно купленную вместо той шатающейся со времён его шестнадцати, и засыпая глубоким сном под тяжестью одеяла. Пару раз ему снились улыбающаяся Мэй на кухне, что готовила вкусный завтрак для них, и дядя Бен, который читал газету. В этом сне он плакал, садясь за стол вместе с ним, а они будто бы не понимали, что происходит. Там Питер чувствовал себя на шестнадцать, когда дядя с тётей были по-прежнему живы, когда они вместе завтракали и ужинали, когда они не оставляли его совсем одного. Просыпаясь, он чувствовал на щеках горячие солёные дорожки, потому что не хотел открывать глаза в мире, где у него больше никто не спрашивал про самочувствие, никто не укрывал одеялом, если забывал, и никто не ждал домой после работы. Веном всегда понимающе опускался на плечи, пока Питер шёл чистить зубы и готовиться к ночной смене. Не такими он представлял свои двадцать два. Совсем не такими…

Через полторы недели их обязали подготовиться к украшению клуба в честь грядущего Хэллоуина. У некоторых сотрудников начался радостный экстаз — кто же не любил тематические вечеринки? Остальные задумчиво предположили, сколько же придётся потратить усилий на основной зал и на VIP-зону. Питеру не прельщало быть ответственным за всё это мероприятие, хотя Хэллоуин он любил. Не потому что дети ходили по домам и собирали конфеты, не потому что можно сходить на самое обалденное шоу где-нибудь в центре, а потому что этот день — единственный, когда его косые взгляды в сторону невидимых потусторонних существ никто не замечал. В этот праздник все пялились друг на друга, удивляясь разнообразию самых внезапных образов на вечеринку, и до него со всеми причудами ни у кого не было дела, так что Питер без зазрения совести всегда наблюдал, как духи крутятся вокруг живых, как живые не замечают их присутствия, как демоны в этот момент напитываются фонящей человеческой энергетикой и как оба мира этим вечером объединяются в один.

К слову, коллектив Питеру ужасно понравился — пожалуй, впервые с момента окончания университета. Все работники оказались на удивление позитивными и очень разносторонними людьми. Чего только ст _о_ или не затыкающиеся Квил со Скоттом. Сначала Питер подумал, что это будет неловко, ибо когда в коллективе два человека с похожим именем, то вероятность позвать одного, а натолкнуться на другого равна пятидесяти процентам. Но второй Питер лишь отмахнулся, искренне заявляя, что не помнил ни одного раза, когда кто-то бы из сотрудников обратился к нему как-то иначе, нежели чем Квилл. Он просил называть его Звёздным Лордом, как бы с намёком на любовь к тематике космоса и к работе диджея, но все только закатывали глаза и продолжали обращаться так, как обращались. Впрочем, Квилл не обижался.

Не меньше Питеру понравились стриптизёры, обожающие после закрытия сидеть за барной стойкой, попивать холодную Колу и практически одновременно рассказывать, что во время выступления пытались проделать некоторые особо наглые гости. Самой яркой личностью стала Наташа — она была той самой женщиной, способной поставить любого гостя на колени за минуту своего танца. Питер уважительно кивал на каждый раз, когда во время её выступления их взгляды неожиданно пересекались. Наташа теперь всегда весело подмигивала ему и продолжала красивые, уверенные движения вокруг шеста. Очень хорошие отношения сложились у него и с Вандой. Как тихонько прошептал Нед, она сначала была ужасно молчаливой, правда, со временем дала волю эмоциям и научилась убалтывать абсолютно любого человека, даже если тот пребывал в самой запущенной депрессии.

Зевая в кулак, Питер в пол уха слушал перечисления Неда по поводу того, сколько потребуется закупить всяких забавных штук к Хэллоуину, а также разработать уникальное меню для бара в честь тематического вечера и придумать, кого и кем нарядить из персонала. Он послушно покивал, понимая, что большая часть обязанностей ляжет непосредственно на него. Этим утром Питер долго не засыпал, почувствовав присутствие демона где-то неподалёку. Уэйд говорил, что портал в потусторонний мир мог открываться в любом месте, если этот кто-то являлся с той стороны, а если учесть, что в их многоквартирном доме хватало особо любопытных душ, он не мог сомкнуть глаз, пока кричащее внутреннее чутьё намекало ему валить куда подальше. Подобная энергетика встречалась ему не часто за все прожитые годы, но когда встречалась, он на подсознательном уровне чувствовал себя беззащитным. Позволить какому-то демону влезать в его квартиру и питаться его страхами? Да ни за что! Так что, придя на работу довольно сонным, Питер с горечью подумал о целой ночи без возможности хоть на часик отойти подремать.

Гости зашли в зал как раз в тот момент, когда на часах ударило восемь вечера. Питер любезно поприветствовал первых из них, подсказал, что у них этой ночью популярно из лучших напитков, и направился проверить, готовы ли к работе танцовщицы. Затягивая на Ванде корсет, Наташа подмигнула ему, давая понять, что они вот-вот выйдут, а Гамора попросила его проследить за то и дело оказывающимся возле неё Квиллом. Питер усмехнулся, качая головой — кажется, этот парень ни за что не сдастся.

Направляясь проверить пока пустующие VIP-зоны, он резко остановился посреди лестницы, уставившись на вылетающего со второго этажа призрака. Судя по всему, Старк не имел ничего против заблудших душ. Хотя если учесть, что тот сам был высшим демоном, которые обычно не горят желанием связываться с мелкими никчёмными существами, Питер был ни разу не удивлён этому факту. Он прочистил горло и быстро преодолел оставшиеся ступеньки. Водить особых гостей в эти комнаты просили тоже его, потому как « _не будет же босс заниматься подобной ерундой_ ». Питер едва слышно фыркнул на это заявление, пусть вслух так ничего и не сказал. Ну конечно. Куда уж им, смертным, до столь достопочтенного потустороннего существа?

Коридор второго этажа был погружён в полумрак багрового, отчего его вечно тянуло пошутить насчёт известной красной комнаты в знаменитом романе. Вставленные во флаконы красные лампочки создавали нужную порочную атмосферу VIP-комнат, состоящих из удобных диванов буквой «П», широкого стола и колонок с музыкой по углам. Будь Питер скептичен к подобным местам, наверняка бы скривился от слишком пошлой обстановки. Однако он был далеко не скептичен, ибо переполнился атмосферой клубов и баров настолько, что она намертво засела под коркой мозга. Питер прошёлся взглядом по открытым дверям, заглянул в каждую комнату, проверяя, не осталось ли чего лишнего на столах, и когда настал черёд смотреть в последнюю, внутреннее чутьё отчего-то закололо. Приостановившись, он медленно направился туда и повторно замер, услышав приглушённый рык. Все мышцы натянулись подобно канатам, Питер удивлённо вслушался в происходящее в последней комнате, боясь заглянуть и увидеть то, что не должен был лицезреть даже с учётом его способностей.

— Тебе жить, блять, надоело? — раздался громкий вопрос изнутри. Питер поражённо приоткрыл рот, на ходу придумывая оправдание, зачем вообще пришёл, однако в следующую секунду последовало продолжение разговора. — Мне плевать, сколько и в каком количестве ты приведёшь своих ополоумевших, но имей в виду — если хоть кто-то попробует зайти дальше чёрного входа, я оторву тебе голову и отправлю по почте. Усёк?

За целым потоком речи не последовало никакого ответа, и это натолкнуло Питера на мысль, что Старк разговаривал по телефону. Сглотнув, он принялся уходить спиной назад, впервые в жизни радуясь тому факту, что полы в богатом клубе никогда не скрипят. Отходить спиной было чертовски неудобно, но Питер не решался оказаться к коридору спиной — Тони Старк мог выйти оттуда в любую секунду. Почти добравшись до первой комнаты, Питер невольно напрягся, сообразив, что чутьё отчего-то же сработало. Возможно ли, что в тот момент Старк принял истинный демонический облик? Об этом Уэйд как-то упомянул вскользь, избегая уточнений и объясняя это тем, что призраки и мелкие демонята не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, как выглядели демоны в настоящем обличии под человеческой оболочкой.

« _Нет уж, к такому я пока не готов_ », — спешно пришёл Питер к выводу, когда наконец оказался возле лестницы на первый этаж. — « _Мне ещё с ним работать, чёрт побери! Не хватало только его лица в ночных кошмарах_ ».

— Чувак, ё моё! Ты чё там так долго делал? — по-прежнему глядя на коридор, Питер ощутимо вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос за спиной. Нед поспешно потянул его за рук вниз, не оставляя попыток вставить хоть какое-то слово. — Идём, девчонки уже заняли свои места. А некоторые не поскупятся полезть, сам же знаешь.

— Да, я помню, извини, — на автомате бросил Питер, лишь на последней ступеньке поворачивая голову назад и убеждаясь, что Старк не мог так быстро преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние.

Оказавшись сбоку от бара, он нервно засунул руки в карманы брюк и принялся наблюдать за происходящим. Гости давно развлекались, попивая дорогие напитки, сотрудники честно выполняли свою работу, а чего-либо мистического пока отмечено не было. Разве что кроме одного конкретного призрака, ошивающегося в этом месте чёрт знает сколько времени, и самого главного демона, по какой-то причине ещё не вышедшего к веселящейся толпе. Питер глубоко вдыхал пропитанный разными запахами воздух, ощущая, как нервный комок на уровне желудка не позволяет успокоиться. Во-первых, он никогда не влипал в неприятности, связанные с потусторонними существами. Во-вторых, этими самыми существами не оказывались его начальники. В-третьих, если реакция среднестатистических демонов была более-менее знакома, то вот высшие оставались под большим знаком вопроса. Питер не считал нужным вдаваться в подробности психологии высших, но предчувствие вероятных неприятностей вызывало неконтролируемое постукивание указательного пальца по запястью и постоянное прикусывание губы. Одно дело, если бы он раскрылся перед очередным демоном, это было бы вполне логично — перебросились бы парой слов, пообещали забыть друг друга и разошлись, как расходятся корабли в море. Однако Питер не попадался, и обещать ему нечего. Кто станет рассказывать про телефонный разговор, где один демон, судя по всему, пообещал что-то другому такому же демону? Питер не был отчаянным самоубийцей. Он знал, что тотальное игнорирование не касающейся его информации будет самым верным выходом из ситуации.

Действо продолжалось в том же режиме до часа ночи. Пробираясь через танцующую толпу, Питер постоянно озирался по сторонам, проверяя, всё ли в порядке, а затем быстрым ходом опрашивал персонал. Дело шло к половине второго, когда неожиданно несущийся Нед не удивил его донельзя дёрганным состоянием. Отложив наблюдение за стриптизёршами на потом, Питер мило извинился перед двумя красивыми девушками, через которых пришлось протиснуться, и добрался до просящего у Скотта сок коллеги.

— Эй, ты в норме? — обеспокоенно обратился Питер, когда тот неожиданно шарахнулся от него, как от прокажённого.

— А, Господи, это ты… Подожди, — Нед облегчённо выдохнул, отпил из стакана примерно половину и, утерев рот рукавом, вдруг потянул его подальше от бара в сторону коридора, где обитал во внерабочее время персонал. Поозиравшись по сторонам, Нед нервно облизал губы и указал на Питера рукой. — Слушай, я… Короче, может, сейчас спрошу бред, но ответь честно, окей?

— Насколько честно? — Питер в недоумении вскинул бровь, готовый к чему угодно за этот вечер.

— Насколько сможешь, — Нед сцепил руки перед грудью в молитвенном жесте, посмотрел куда-то на потолок, наверное, молясь, а после очень серьёзно пододвинулся к нему. — Скажи, ты веришь в… ну, что тот свет существует?

Питер пару секунд пялился на него, осмысливая и не совсем понимая, почему Нед обозвал мистические деяние подобным словосочетанием. Лишь когда пауза значительно затянулась, он качнул головой и аккуратно переспросил:

— Ты имеешь в виду Рай, Ад и всё такое?

— Да. Ага. Всё такое, — Нед эмоционально закивал, словно Питер и без этого не понял.

— Ну, — постарался он протянуть как можно убедительнее. — Я не отрицаю, что, возмо-ожно, где-то за гранью нашей мирской жизни есть что-то, куда мы все в конечном итоге отправимся… — по мере мысли Питер отчаянно приходил к выводу, что в данной ситуации ему бы очень не помешал умеющий коротко изъясняться Уэйд, потому что он наоборот не умел врать о том, что было правдой. — Типа стандартные домыслы религии. А… почему ты спрашиваешь именно у меня?

Нед снова поозирался, убеждаясь в конфиденциальности разговора, а затем нервно указал пальцем пододвинуться к нему, перейдя на полушёпот.

— Не посчитай меня сумасшедшим, — попросил он с искренне округлёнными глазами, полными ужаса и шока одновременно. — Но я начинаю понимать тех парней, которые сбегали с твоей должности. В общем, это началось, когда ты пришёл в первый день, — Нед шумно выдохнул. — Я думал, что мне тупо мерещится чьё-то присутствие или что-то вроде того. Потом я начал слышать шаги за спиной, хотя там точно никого не могло быть. И-и я думал, что это всё бред. Ну, знаешь, игра подсознания? — Питер спешно покивал, соглашаясь с ним. — А сейчас… — Нед испуганно передёрнулся, после чего снова нервно облизал губы. — Короче, я пошёл по маленькой нужде, сам понимаешь. Стою, мою руки, в кабинках никого. И тут…

Питер напряжённо наклонился, пока Нед решался на какую-то, судя по всему, невыдуманную правду.

— Сначала кто-то выдохнул мне в ухо, — говоря это, он заметно передёрнулся и потёр плечи из-за побежавших по коже мурашек. — А потом, когда я посмотрел в зеркало и ничего не увидел, то… На нём образовался след от чужой руки. Мокрый след. П-понимаешь? А я не трогал зеркало, чувак! — глаза Неда округлились в большем приступе логичной паники. — Е-если ты посчитаешь, что я сумасшедший, ты имеешь на это право, понимаю, но…

— Нед, — прервал Питер, уверенно сжав плечи коллеги и чуть потряся их. — Во-первых, успокойся, хорошо? Давай, повторяй за мной: вдох, выдох, вдох… — Нед послушался, повторяя за ним. — Вот так, молодец. Ты молодец, честно! — Питер растянул уголки губ в лёгкой улыбке. — Во-вторых, давай ты сядешь и успокоишься, окей? Как думаешь, если кто-то из гостей увидит твоё состояние, то не пойдёт слух? А нам же не нужны проблемы с мистером Старком, так?

Нед согласно кивал на каждое его предложение, более-менее приводя дыхание в норму.

— Вот, отлично! — ещё шире улыбнувшись, Питер повёл Неда к выходу из коридора. — Ты пока приходи в себя, а я пойду гляну, что там за…

— Нет! — остановившись, Нед испуганно вцепился ему в руку. — Ты что?! Один? Туда? Нет-нет! Подожди, я с тобой, только немного отойду и…

— Чувак, — Питер уверенно сжал его ладонь своей, заставляя обратить внимание на свой спокойный голос. — Это могла быть шутка. Ну, голограмма. Я учился по этой специальности, — он кивнул на танцующую толпу. — Может, кто-то из гостей прикольнулся. Так что я всё же проверю. Хорошо?

— Л-ладно, — согласился Нед, нерешительно кивнув и направившись в сторону барных стульев. — Но! — вновь обернувшись, он указал на Питера пальцем. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, ты кричи, ладно? Громко кричи.

Воздержавшись от глубокого вздоха, Питер убедил его, что будет орать так, словно за ним пришёл Волан-де-Морт, и спешно направился в сторону уборной для мужской части персонала. Тихо ступая по коридору, он осторожно подходил к распахнутой двери, чтобы неспешно заглянуть вовнутрь, а только потом зайти. Первое бросилось в глаза то, что по зеркалу по-прежнему стекали капли воды. Питер слегка прикрыл за собой дверь и, прислушиваясь к работающим вентиляторам, внимательно проверил каждую пустую кабинку, убедившись, что в них не спрятался никакой призрак, и снова отошёл к раковинам.

Он засунул руки в карманы брюк и задумчиво обвёл взглядом целое помещение. Это было как минимум странно. Если призрак был кем-то вроде души человека, вернувшегося на этот свет во имя отмщения, то он должен как-то по-другому давать о себе знать. Получается, это могла быть самая обычная душа, всё ещё не нашедшая то, что её держит в этом мире. Но тогда возникал вопрос — если верить словам Скотта и Неда, многие сотрудники увольнялись как раз потому, что им что-то мерещилось, значит, призрак обитал здесь давно. Отсюда вытекал следующий вопрос, на который он не имел ни малейшего ответа. Почему призрак решил следовать за Недом, а не за ним? Питер наоборот был новеньким на должность администратора, так что по логике пугать должны именно его. Так в чём же дело?

— Эй, привет, — позвал он не приглушённо, но и не громко, чтобы не услышал проходящий мимо персонал. — Ты здесь, неупокоенный?

Тому, что через пару секунд молчания из-за стены показалась полупрозрачная светлая макушка, Питер вообще не удивился. Призраки-то бывали разные — кто-то молча разглядывал, кто-то лез с салочками и разговорами, а кто-то особо смелый пытался его припугнуть. Питер сочувственно улыбался, дивясь, чем они там собрались пугать, если не могли задеть живого человека.

— Можешь не скрываться. Я тебя вижу, уж прости, — пожав плечами в извиняющемся жесте, он чуть не шагнул назад, когда у его собеседника появилось резкое желание поболтать.

— _Ага!_ — победно воскликнул призрак, отлетел от стены и победоносно указал на него пальцем. — _Я так и знал, что ты меня видишь!_

Питер посмотрел на него с толикой досады — ну, во всяком случае, хотя бы пару дней он пытался казаться нормальным человеком, а там уже не его проблемы.

— Так сильно заметно, да?

— _Не, не прям палевно. Для меня. Для живых, наверное, нет,_ — честно сказал призрак, проплывая к нему по воздуху и склоняя голову на бок. — _Меня, кстати, Харли зовут._

Вскинув брови, Питер поглядел на приоткрытую дверь — если он сейчас продолжит разговаривать сам с собой, сотрудники наверняка посчитают его чокнутым, доложат об этом в нужные органы, и за ним приедет машинка с решётками, чтобы спровадить в здание с такими же решётками.

Порывшись в карманах пиджака, Питера с облегчением обнаружил в них перевязанные наушники. Быстро распутав их, воткнув один в ухо и подключив к разъёму сотового, он поднёс микрофон наушника поближе к подбородку, словно у него был срочный звонок.

— Питер. Зачем ты пугаешь моего друга, Харли? — спросил он серьёзно, пронаблюдав глазами за парящим туда-сюда парнем. Тот фыркнул, лёжа в воздухе на животе и ничуть не удивляясь его манипуляциям.

— _Так тебя же не напугаешь,_ — резюмировал тот. Питеру на секунду стало немного жаль его. — _А мне скучно. Думаешь, легко порхать над башками всяких чуваков и даже не иметь возможности сказать «бу»?_

Питер недоверчиво сощурился на столь странную отговорку. Хотя, что он — человек — понимал? Потирая переносицу, Питер мечтал однажды ослепнуть, чтобы ему не приходилось разбираться с подобным бредом.

— Послушай, — он глубоко вздохнул, — мне тоже тяжело, — Питер усмехнулся и показал свободной от телефона рукой на свои глаза. — Я всю жизнь молчу о том, что вижу, иначе бы все сочли меня сумасшедшим. Может, это не то же самое, но я понимаю твои чувства. Так что, пожалуйста, давай договоримся, что ты больше не будешь пугать моего друга? — Питер дружелюбно улыбнулся и указал на дверь. — Хочешь, когда у меня будет свободное время, я буду разговаривать с тобой, чтобы тебе не было скучно?

Если бы Харли был живым, его глаза можно было бы назвать светящими неподдельным азартом. Он склонил голову в знаке заинтересованности и осторожно подлетел к Питеру, рассматривая, изучая, проверяя на что-то. Облетев его вокруг, Харли вдруг усмехнулся и, сложив руки на груди, согласно кивнул.

— _Ладно, больше не буду,_ — он многозначительно вытянул лицо в серьёзном скепсисе. — _Но только его, насчёт других мы не договаривались._

Питер серьёзно кивнул, соглашаясь со столь странной словесной сделкой.

— По рукам, Харли, — его губы вновь растянулись в улыбке, а затем он мельком взглянул на экран мобильного. — К сожалению, мне пора идти работать. И спасибо, что согласился.

Призрак довольно хмыкнул и, не сказав ни слова, скрылся в ближайшей стене, а Питер спешно убрал наушники в карман, туда же сунул мобильный и собрался было выйти, как услышал раздавшийся в коридоре знакомый голос. Он застыл, так и не донеся ладонь до дверной ручки, и отошёл к стене, прислушиваясь к быстрым шагам по узкому коридору. Скрестив руки на груди и прижавшись спиной к стене, он возвёл глаза к потолку, принявшись мысленно считать проходящие секунды. Неделя игнорирования Старка не могла так просто разрушиться из-за одного неудачного столкновения в коридоре. Во всяком случае, Питер не зря старался, чтобы лишний раз не попадаться высшему демону на глаза. Он здесь для того, чтобы заработать деньги и начать новую жизнь подальше от Нью-Йорка. Если Питер влезет в отношения секс-партнёров или, ещё чего не хватало, внезапно влюбится в потустороннее существо, которое плевать хотело на всех людей вместе взятых, он себе этого ни за что не простит. Не тогда, когда пообещал на могиле дяди с тётей, что у него обязательно всё изменится и ему удастся найти то, ради чего действительно будет стремиться жить дальше. Новая профессия, собственный бизнес или банальные переезды из штата в штат, не имеет значения. Но это было возможно лишь при условии, что Питера не будет держать лишний баласт.

Стоило двери неожиданно распахнуться, он задумчиво посмотрел на спину зашедшего, не обратившего на него никакого внимания. И только по затылку Питер понял, кто нарушил его безмолвное ожидание. Не дойдя до раковин, Старк плавно остановился и, словно учуяв чужое присутствие позади, обернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Снова отвлекаетесь от работы, мистер Паркер? — знакомо усмехнувшись, он преодолел оставшееся до раковин расстояние, стащил пиджак и вновь обернулся на него уже с вопросительно вскинутой бровью. — Не окажете любезность?

Не сразу поняв, чего от него вообще хотят, Питер напряжённо сжал губы в тонкую линию, а по мере осознания, что бросать чертовски дорогой пиджак поверх мокрых раковин не самая лучшая идея, спешно оттолкнулся от стены и перебросил чужую вещь через локоть, облокачиваясь боком о холодную плитку.

— Я не отвлекаюсь, сэр, — постарался сказать менее недоверчиво. — У меня голова без сна, так что громкая музыка способствует головокружению. Не думаю, что гостям хотелось бы увидеть падающего в обморок администратора, — пожав плечами, он вдруг обратил внимание на то, что именно его босс смывал с ладоней. Вода спешно окрашивалась алым цветом, пока Старк продолжал очищать руки мылом. — Я понимаю, что это не моё дело, но… — кивнув на чужие ладони, Питер поднял неуверенный взгляд на точёный профиль лица демона и осторожно продолжил. — С вами всё в порядке, мистер Старк?

Тот тоже в свою очередь посмотрел на него, но только через отражение в зеркале. Их взгляды встретились всего на дели секунд, и даже этого хватило, чтобы Питеру показалось, будто его насквозь просканировали на наличие болтливого языка.

— Со мной уж точно, мистер Паркер, — Старк растянул губы в ехидной усмешке и, осмотрев через отражение свою чистую рубашку, потянулся к лежащим на отдельной полке полотенцам.

Питер повернулся вслед за ним, не желая оказываться спиной к тому, кто мог бы по-хорошему его прибить, и глубокомысленно заявил:

— Но не с кем-то другим, верно?

Старк отбросил полотенце обратно на полку и, оперевшись о стену рядом с его головой, заглянул в глаза с высоты своего роста.

— Так вы переживаете за меня или за неизвестного вам человека? Так противоречиво, мистер Паркер.

Голос Старка проникал в глубины души, будоражил самые сокровенные места и дёргал за давно застывшие ниточки. В этот раз Питер не боролся с искушением поднять глаза на полупрозрачные демонические рога на лбу, однако чертовски хотел податься вперёд, уткнуться носом в широкую шею и вдохнуть запах дорогого одеколона. На глубине неизменно карих глаз он видел то же, что видел неделю назад. Та же заинтересованность, тот же огонь желания вскрыть обёртку новой интересной игрушки и сполна насладиться ей.

Пускай Старк был опытным демоном, чей возраст наверняка перевалил за четыреста лет, Питера не без иронии тянуло отметить, что глаза всё-таки не просто так называли зеркалом души. Самое сокровенное, как говорится. Однако несмотря на тихонько попискивающее чутьё, он не боялся их. Во всяком случае, не настолько, насколько должен был. Высший демон и хрупкий человек — что может быть проще? А Старк смотрел, кажется, не стараясь скрывать своих намерений. Его дыхание опалило кожу щеки, и Питер мысленно пошутил сам с собой насчёт пламени Преисподней, запоздало подумав, что лучше такое не говорить, иначе и правда сдадут в психушку, пусть даже он бы ни капельки не соврал. Демоны же приходят как раз оттуда, так?

— Думаю, у вас была причина, за что бить, — честно выдавил Питер, сглатывая вязкую слюну, что накопилась сразу же под воздействием приятного запаха, внезапной близости и горячего дыхания в ухо. — Я тоже ввязывался в пару драк в прошлом. И даже спустя годы сомневаюсь, что поступил бы иначе, будь у меня возможность вернуться в каждый тот раз.

— Надо же, — Старк неспешно прошёлся носом по его виску, принюхиваясь, изучая и приходя в неподдельное чувство удовольствия от осознания, что человек перед ним поддавался манящему соблазну. — Вы занимались бунтарством, мистер Паркер? По вам так и не скажешь.

— То же самое можно сказать и про вас, — Питер едва не вздрогнул, когда кончик носа прошёлся по чувствительному месту под ухом. — Вы караете всех провинившихся, мистер Старк?

Тот отодвинулся от него на достаточное расстояние, чтобы Питер сумел свободно вздохнуть и скрыть приступ мурашек по коже. Старк знакомо облизал нижнюю губу, готовясь зайти дальше, распробовать получше, добраться туда, куда не позволяли рамки приличия, но почему-то не торопился касаться его. Прямо как в тот раз. Он заполнял собой пространство, возбуждал, флиртовал, однако даже не думал трогать. Подобно хищнику, что заранее знал о тупике на пути лани, потому не торопился, заранее смаковал, наслаждаясь, превозносясь. Питер опустил взгляд на выделяющийся кадык, не без упрёка подумав, что каким-то образом Старк всё-таки воздействовал на него. Пусть не так, как планировал, однако что-то демоническое в этом было.

— Скажем так, я выполняю свою работу, — удостоили его двусмысленным ответом. Старк повторно облизал губу и наклонился к его лицу настолько близко, что они почти соприкоснулись носами. — А что насчёт вас? Вы всё так же не согласны на более выгодные условия?

Питер сипло выдохнул от столь интимной близости в этом чёртовом туалете, куда в любой момент мог зайти персонал, и, сжав ладонями дорогущий пиджак, упёрся им в крепкую грудь, отодвигая Старка на пару сантиметров. Какая же глупость. Ясное дело, его пытались нагло купить всеми возможными способами. Чего ещё ожидать от демона? Сделка, ну конечно же! Человек заключает сделку с демоном, а тот потом забирает в качестве платы своё. Что именно — выбирал только он: душу, тело, сознание… Сумев отодвинуть Старка от себя, Питер облегчённо подумал, что таки не подвластен демоническим чарам, ибо в ином случае бы его уже благополучно брали прямо на этих раковинах. Это всё идиотские позывы тела, не иначе.

— Мистер Старк, моё решение неизменно, как и причина этого ответа.

Дождавшись, когда его начальник медленно перехватит свою деталь гардероба с недоверчивым прищуром глаз, Питер решил сказать то, что раз и навсегда поставит точку в этом разговоре. То, из-за чего Старк вряд ли раскроет свою сущность, а Питер — то последнее, что осталось от его истерзанного годами сердца.

— Вы не сможете дать то, что мне нужно, — он шумно втянул воздух через нос, сумев достаточно отойти в сторону и горько усмехнуться. Хотя, возможно, Старк и мог бы, если бы был идиотом, а он явно не был идиотом, так что Питер решил пойти в своём решении до конца. — Потому что не сможете заставить кого-то гореть в Аду, как и не сможете вернуть то, что у меня отняли. Никто не сможет. И никаким деньгам мира не исправить этого.

Питер успел заметить странную эмоцию в глазах Старка, когда неожиданно за дверью послышались знакомые спешные шаги, а затем к ним без промедления присоединился Нед с ножиком в одной руке и с вилкой — в другой.

— О, здрасте, босс! Вы здесь? — спешно спрятав приборы за спину, Нед истерично хихикнул, потихоньку пятясь к двери и кивая в сторону коллеги. — Я тут за Питером. Чувак, помнишь, ты обещал отойти на пару минут, да? Мне надо возвращаться к работе, а там пьяные хотят танцевать со стриптизёршами.

— Конечно, сейчас, — кивнув ему, мол, подожди секунду, Питер на несколько мгновений обернулся к Старку, искренне надеясь, что тот ни о чём не догадался, а подобие осмысления в карих глазах — это просто очередной глюк его воображения. — Хорошей вам ночи, сэр. Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Вылетев из туалета вслед за Недом, он смог облегчённо выдохнуть, лишь подходя к бару. Вот и всё, кажется. На этом любые знаки внимания со стороны Старка должны были прекратиться, а его план свалить подальше из города действительно скоро осуществится. Без влюблённостей, без груза, без разбитого сердца. Это же демон. Даже в такой момент он предлагал ему сделку всего-то ради регулярного секса без обязательств и постоянного доступа к его глупому смертному телу.

— Знаешь, я ничего такого не увидел, — твёрдо заявил он Неду, когда они оказались лицом к лицу.

— Да? — тот с грустью убирал нож с вилкой обратно за барную стойку. — Ну ладно, значит, я просто становлюсь настоящим шизофреником.

— Может, оно испугалось? — Питер растянул губы в поддерживающей улыбке. — Что я пришёл всё проверить и понять, существует ли это «что-то».

— Может, — Нед скрестил руки на груди и покачал головой. — Так, всё, пойду поработаю. Наверное, просто труба протекала, оттуда и следы, а после громкой музыки ещё и не такое послышится…

— Вот, тоже хороший вариант, — Питер спрятал ладони в карманах брюк и поспешил удалиться подальше от барной стойки, чтобы этой ночью Старк точно его не нашёл. — Если что, я обхожу залы и проверяю персонал. Спишемся потом.

Махнув на прощание, Нед напряжённо направился в сторону коридора со своим кабинетом, а Питер весь остаток громкой ночи старался находиться в отдалённых от танцпола местах и не попадаться на глаза пару раз мелькнувшему среди толпы Старку. Отправляясь вместе с Недом к метро после закрытия, он пообещал себе, что постарается меньше тратить ближайшие пару месяцев, чтобы наконец-то накопить достаточную сумму и покинуть Нью-Йорк, как и обещал. Бен с Мэй не хотели бы, чтобы их племянник гнил изнутри, поэтому он обязательно найдёт то, что поможет ему расцвести. Пусть не так, как расцветают мечтающие подростки в пятнадцать. Пусть хотя бы так, чтобы больше никогда не подумывать о смерти от перерезанных вен или от передозировки ради желания поскорее попасть к тем, без кого когда-то не представлял жизни.


	3. III

Были две вещи, которых Питер желал избежать после своих двадцати. Первое — вляпаться в серьёзные неприятности и лишиться всего, к чему стремился с младших классов. Второе — встретить нежелательных личностей из школы, которые не побрезгуют лишний раз напомнить, кем он когда-то был. Не то чтобы это задело его, скорее вернуло бы на место шестнадцатилетнего себя, чью семью называли неполноценной и всячески унижали, если представлялась такая возможность. До появления ЭмДжей в средней школе Питер считался одиночкой. Как ему казалось, звание «чудилы» навсегда прилипло к нему до двенадцатого класса именно по этой причине.

Во взрослой жизни Питер не хотел возвращаться к тому, кем он был. Потому что те времена остались вместе с погребёнными под землёй тётей и дядей, а нынешний период не получалось отнести к восхваляемым юношеским годам. Наверняка большая часть его одноклассников устроилась в престижные фирмы, открыла своё дело или ещё чего. Что же оставалось сказать ему, спроси его та же Бетти где-нибудь посреди улицы? Что хотел долгое время покончить с собой, решил уехать и устроился в ночной клуб администратором? Да уж, это стоило диплома с отличием и отличных стажировок в университете. Ради этого и стоило стараться. Так что Питер надеялся, что окажется подальше из города раньше, чем встретит кого-либо из прошлой жизни.

Однако, как бы часто люди ни пытались чего-то избежать, это всегда сваливалось на них в самый неподходящий момент. Кто-то отзывался об этом как о «законе подлости». Этим вечером Питер истрепал себе все нервы, потому что двое сотрудников не пришли по неизвестным причинам, подменить их было некому, так что пришлось обзванивать всех тех, у кого этой ночью не было смены, и просить как можно скорее добраться до клуба. Вдобавок у них едва не произошла драка в VIP-зоне, с которой он справился разве что при помощи какой-то внеземной силы, и на первом этаже прорвало трубу, так что пришлось побегать вместе с Недом, поразбираться, как перекрыть стояк в туалете, и задолбаться при поисках срочного сантехника. К двенадцати Питер окончательно задолбался, когда пьяные мужики пару раз шлёпнули его по заднице и несколько раз с намёком спросили, хочет ли провести с кем-нибудь ночь.

Плюхнувшись на барный стул, он повернулся лицом к толпе, неспешно потягивая лимонад из прозрачного стакана и хмуро наблюдая за весёлой процессией. Казалось, что все извращенцы сорвались с цепи, а все проблемы, которые могли у него образоваться, образовались за один раз. Периодически поглядывая в сторону второго этажа, Питер по неясной причине надеялся хотя бы мельком увидеть на лестнице Старка, однако тот ни разу не появился. Поспешно оборвав себя на заманчивой мысли, он отдал пустой стакан Скотту, благодарно улыбнулся ему и отправился обходить зал. Это произошло скорее случайно — Питер остановился возле лестницы, внимательно осматривая толпу, и нечаянно заметил знакомую фигуру за одним из столиков. Сначала он подумал, что ему мерещится, однако чем дольше смотрел, тем больше убеждался, что нет — всё плохое действительно решило произойти именно в эту ночь. За столиком сидел не кто иной, как Флеш Томпсон. Значительно повзрослевший, в дорогом костюме, наверняка купленном на личные деньги из компании, и в окружении нескольких красивых девушек.

Питер чертыхнулся, закатывая глаза и оглядываясь в поисках возможной причины, зачем ему нужно было бы куда-то срочно на время уйти. Если Томпсон заметит его, если только решит вернуться к глупым оскорблениям прошлых лет, он же не сдержится. Может, в шестнадцать Питер и делал вид, словно ничего не слышит, однако в двадцать два ему пришлось слишком многое переосмыслить, чтобы позволять какому-то папенькиному сынку высказывать что-либо о его семье, которой у него давно больше нет. В данный момент он чертовски жалел, что проблемы с трубой не случились именно сейчас, и у него не находилось причин покинуть рабочее место.

— Кого-то ищите, мистер Паркер? — проговорили ему в ухо громким шёпотом.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности и приятной дрожи одновременно, Питер повернулся к Старку, чьё лицо неосознанно выискивал с момента открытия клуба. Понял ли тот его или нет? Продолжится ли между ними странная игра во флирт, или Питер правда так и не узнает, каково же ощущать горячие губы высшего демона на своём теле?

— Никого, сэр, — улыбнувшись краешком губ, он спешно скрестил руки на груди и вызывающе уставился в ответ. — А вы теперь контролируете меня?

— В рабочей этике это называется «проверять», — Старк так же вызывающе вскинул бровь и, оглядев его с головы до ног спешным взглядом, пододвинулся, чтобы доверительно сказать: — Однако ваш вариант звучит гораздо соблазнительнее.

Питер сдержался от шумного выдоха, ругая забившееся в ускоренном ритме сердце. Старк точно собирался довести его до тахикардии подобными высказываниями. Питер был человеком упёртым, но совсем не непробиваемым. Ему тоже хотелось подобно вон той парочке парней за дальним столиком расслабленно попивать коктейль, соприкасаться коленями и говорить настолько близко, чтобы при каждой попытке соприкоснуться губами разгоралось усиленное желание не позволять этому случаться для большего напряжения вокруг них.

Может, ему тоже хотелось благополучно забить на работу, на созданные самим собой условия, на себя, в конце концов, и отдаться в руки человека, способного сделать ему приятно. Способного отвлечь от реального мира, полного несправедливости и вранья. Способного дать надежду, что пока между людьми возможна химия, ему всегда будет ради чего жить. И, возможно, способного научить закрывать глаза, когда в человеческом взоре нет никакого смысла, и пробовать любить себя, ведь проблемы обычно идут именно из головы. Кто сказал, что Питер бы всего этого не хотел? Но… Так не получалось, и вряд ли когда-нибудь получится. Такому чудиле, как он, нет места в нормальных человеческих отношениях. Пробовал уже, проходил. А тот, к кому его тело тянуло будто магнитом, из-за кого становилось жарко в груди и непозволительно приятно внизу, не мог дать ничего из этого, потому что интересовался лишь удовольствиями на одну ночь и, он уверен, беспорядочным сексом без обязательств.

— Рад, что за полторы недели вы нашли время лично проверить мои профессиональные умения, — заметил Питер наигранно дружелюбным голосом, словно разговаривал не с боссом, а с ЭмДжей, решившей ему подыграть. — Надеюсь, вы не разочаруетесь, сэр.

— О, это зависит только от вас, — на губах Старка расцвела повседневная усмешка. — Так, может, всё-таки поделитесь, почему уже на протяжение десяти минут не покидаете своё место, мистер Паркер? Насколько мне известно, это прерогатива охраны, а не администратора.

Питер хотел бы ответить что-нибудь колкое, однако пождал губы и промолчал. Спорить с начальством не входило в его планы. К тому же, он знать не знал, чего ожидать от высшего демона в период жажды отомстить или банально насолить тому, кто пришёлся не по вкусу. Мельком глянув на изрядно выпившего Флеша, Питер с толикой досады поделился какой-никакой правдой. Не станет же Старк идти и оборачивать ситуацию против него, верно?

— Есть один нежелательный человек, с кем мне не хотелось бы увидеться.

— Судя по всему, то прошлое, о котором вы говорили, напрямую связано с вашим желанием отправить кого-то в Ад, — Старк перевёл полный скептицизма взгляд на флиртующего с двумя девушкам Томпсона. — Не знал, что вы настолько мстительны, мистер Паркер.

Питер напряжённо покосился на него, запоздало припомнив, что высшим ничего не стоит заставить человека мучительно страдать.

— Нет-нет, вы не так поняли, мистер Старк, — улыбнувшись ему своей самой обаятельной улыбкой бывалого менеджера-бармена-администратора, Питер спрятал ладони в карманах брюк и многозначительно кивнул в сторону Флеша. — В моей жизни действительно встречались люди, которых мне бы не терпелось отправить туда, однако этот человек… просто не лучшая часть прошлого. Ну, сами понимаете, — Питер дёрнул плечом в определённом смысле. — Вынужденные знакомые, не самые приятные воспоминания, серые учебные будни, проблемы старшей школы… Вот он где-то посерединочке, — задумчиво подвёл Питер не самый оптимистичный итог, невольно прикусив нижнюю губу.

При взгляде на внаглую влезающего в чужое личное пространство бывшего одноклассника он хотел сделать то, чего никогда не сделал бы в старшей школе. Подойти, скрутить руки, опрокинуть на стол лицом вперёд, чтобы знал своё место и понимал, где заканчиваются границы дозволенности его отца.

— Не могу сказать, что понимаю вас. Никогда не имел дела с прыщавыми подростками в старшей школе, — Старк пренебрежительно фыркнул и, сморщившись, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака модные очки со свело-голубыми линзами. — Хотя должен заметить, что ваш случай идеально подходит под слезоточивую подростковую драму.

Питер внимательно проследил за тем, как он надел очки на нос, и в сомнении склонил голову на бок. Разумеется, демоны никогда не учились в школе, откуда бы Старку знать, как ведут себя богатые детишки в продвинутых классах науки и технологий?

— Вы были на домашнем обучении? Повезло, — он осторожно выдал самое безобидное предположение, вполне уместное в контексте данного разговора. — А мне, к сожалению, пришлось познать прелести пубертата на уроках полового воспитания, — медленно моргнув, Питер дёрнул краешком губ в усмешке. — Жаль, что вы не смогли ощутить эту атмосферу, — он весело хмыкнул, на секунду вспомнив тот неловкий момент, когда учитель пытался ответить на вопрос про «а можно ли забеременеть от секс-игрушки, если на неё попадёт сперма». — Это были самые худшие объяснения про пестики и тычинки в моей жизни.

— Про что? — Старк выразительно вскинул бровь.

Питер посмотрел на него с таким же выражением, удивляясь, зачем тот издевается над ним, однако по серьёзному лицу осознал, что демоны опять-таки понятия не имели, во-первых, как именно люди говорят о появлении детей, а во-вторых, вряд ли разбираются в ботанике. Сама эта мысль вызывала у него настырное желание разузнать побольше о том, насколько Старк осведомлён о человеческом мире, и вместе с тех тянуло поржать. Когда ещё он сможет поговорить с ним на такую странную тему?

— Как зарождаются дети, — Питер великодушно перевёл выражение на человеческий язык.

— Значит, в школах учат разврату? — Старк плотоядно улыбнулся, повернувшись к нему лицом. — Впечатляет. Хотел бы я узнать, как много вы усвоили на этих уроках, мистер Паркер.

Посмотрев на него в ответ с напускной невозмутимостью, Питер подумал, что сводить разговор к теме секса — это очень в стиле демона, владеющего ночным клубом и соблазняющего подчинённого в туалете.

— Тема размножения слишком скучна, мистер Старк, — он невольно сглотнул, когда в нос вновь ударил знакомый запах дорогущего одеколона.

— Какое отвратительное упущение, к чему тогда вообще её преподавать? — хмыкнув, Старк чуть приблизился к его уху, по-новой вызывая табун мурашек по коже и желание облизать вмиг пересохшие губы. — Размножение не так интересно в отличие от процесса, посредством чего оно происходит, мистер Паркер. Надеюсь, вы хоть раз прибегали к практике?

Питер прикусил нижнюю губы, чтобы сдержать вырывающуюся у него улыбку, и ответил ему те же самым образом, почти прижавшись щекой к щеке.

— Что вы, мистер Старк, — он томно выдохнул в ухо, — не думал, что вы настолько плохого мнения обо мне. Пробовал. Много-много раз. И вы правы — действительно впечатляет.

Отстранившись, Питер сразу же отвёл взгляд в сторону давно оставленного в прошлом одноклассника, не желая распалять уже разгорячённое тело и далеко не невинную фантазию, готовую подкидывать самые непотребные картинки. К тому же, нельзя забывать, кто именно стоял перед ним, кто мог сделать только хуже. Питер не имел права закрыть глаза на то, что имел дело с высшим демоном. Старк напробуется, устанет и выпихнет его с работы, а ему потом с этим воспоминанием жить. Стоил ли разовый проигрыш того, что будет после? Питер уверен, что нет. Такие, как Старк, забывают обо всём через неделю. Такие, как Питер, живут с этим несколько лет.

— Однако вы отказываетесь насладиться этим с кем-то другим, — Старк сделал вид, будто вовсе не приближался к нему. — Дайте угадаю — вы уже состоите с кем-то в отношениях, мистер Паркер? И, полагаю, они не приносят удовольствия?

Вздохнув, Питер преодолел желание завыть от того, насколько это глупо. Он и быть в отношениях? Ужас какой! Чудилы не влюбляются, они слишком странные для этого. А ещё за все прошедшие годы Питер устал врать — притворяться, что не имеет отношения к потустороннему миру, устал казаться нормальным, когда отнюдь таким не был. Так что, закрывая глаза на банальное гормональное рвение разделить с кем-то постель, он сделал всё, чтобы никто не подобрался к его сердцу. Наверное, узнай тот же Гарри про его «зрячесть», сразу бы позвонил в психиатрическую больницу. Проще не влюбляться, не привязываться, не подпускать близко — тогда у Питера ещё будет шанс производить впечатление прикольного парня, хорошего собеседника и просто человека, попавшего в неудачные обстоятельства.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — развернувшись, он взглянул на него без тени улыбки. — А даже если бы состоял не в лучших отношениях, я бы не спал с каждым встречным просто потому что хочется. Это мерзко. Поэтому, пожалуйста, — выждав паузу, Питер чётко произнёс, конечно же, зная, что лукавит: — Найдите для перепиха кого-то другого, мистер Старк. Мне правда нужна эта работа, а снова перерывать биржу труда я не хочу.

Он и сам не знал, откуда взялась смелость попробовать оборвать их жаркий флирт, однако Старк не ушёл, не осыпал ответными колкостями или чем-то в этом роде, а просто молча обвёл языком губы и громко фыркнул, словно услышал самую странную глупость в своей жизни. Питер напряжённо ожидал реакции с кучей последствий после, но не получил ничего из того, что представил за минувшие секунды молчания.

— Если вы считаете, что я так легко отпускаю своих партнёров, то вы слишком молоды и наивны, мистер Паркер, — Старк растянул губы в издевательской усмешке, однако его взгляд был устремлён вовсе не на него. — Вы правы. Мне нужен опытный партнёр, а не мечтающий о возвышенных чувствах юнец.

Сказать, что Питер пришёл в растерянность, как не сказать ничего. Ладно хоть не назвали ребёнком, и то спасибо. Собравшись было ответить, какого он мнения о представлениях Старка насчёт «мечтающих о возвышенных чувствах юнцах», как тот двинулся вперёд и прошёл уверенной походкой к столику Флеша. Питер повторно пришёл в растерянность — его сейчас собирались вывести на обозрение тому, с кем он не хотел иметь дела? Нет, разумеется, Старк не был бы в этом случае предателем, они ведь даже не друзья, и… Когда Флеш поднялся с места и со знакомой улыбкой пожал руку хозяину огромного элитного клуба, Питер резко направился на второй этаж под предлогом посмотреть, убраны ли пустые VIP-комнаты.

Отвратительно — это то, что хотел бы сказать Питер сам себе. Отвратительно делать вид, будто ему всё равно на происходящее, а внутренне бороться с непрошенным и совершенно нелогичным чувством обиды. Почему спустя столько времени после расставания с Гарри, когда он впервые заинтересовался в ком-то другом, этим кем-то должен был стать тот, чей мир Питер терпел пятнадцать лет подряд? Почему его тянуло именно к Старку? Не к забавному Скотту, не к малость самодовольному Квиллу, не к милой Ванде, а к потустороннему существу, демону, воплощению зла на земле. Почему другие люди переживали клиническую смерть и продолжали жить дальше, будто ни в чём не бывало, а Питера угораздило обзавестись тем, чего он бы даже при смерти не попросил?

Когда некоторое время спустя Питер спустился обратно, с подозрением оглядев пустующее место, он сначала поозирался по сторонам в поисках наверняка либо танцующего, либо берущего нового порцию алкоголя Флеша, однако так его и не нашёл этой ночью. Впрочем, как и Старка. После того как клуб официально отработал свои часы, персонал принялся прощаться и сонно расходиться по домам. Питер натянул осеннее пальто поверх тонкой рубашки, почему-то невольно припомнив, что Мэй всегда ругалась, если он забывал надеть шарф. Пока Нед без умолку болтал о куче вариантов украшения на Хэллоуин, Питер мрачно предполагал, куда именно подевался бывший одноклассник. Представить Старка и Томпсона в одной постели оказалось донельзя противно. Во-первых, Питер был уверен, что Флеш — непробиваемый натурал, а во-вторых, если так задуматься, пара секунд демонического гипноза изменило бы мнение быстрее, чем он понял, что произошло.

Раннее утро прошло удивительно удачно — в метро было много свободных мест, соседи сверху не ругались, в холодильнике осталось немного яиц и бекон, так что начало нового рабочего дня, когда нормальные люди обычно встают, оказалось приятным. Правда, принимая душ и насухо обтираясь полотенцем перед сном, Питер был уверен, что это самый отвратительный день из всех отвратительных дней за последние пару месяцев. В этот раз ему ничего не снилось. В обед он сонно распахнул глаза и проверил время на экране мобильного. Спать хотелось ужасно, всё-таки ночные смены не шли ни в какое сравнение с прошлыми годами, когда можно было спокойно ложиться до полуночи и так же спокойно просыпаться в семь утра, чтобы успеть на электричку. Когда время перевалило за четыре часа, Питер чуть не свалился с кровати, испугавшись, что всё на свете проспал.

Приготовив поздний обед на скорую руку и впихнув в себя почти целую кружку кофе с молоком, Питер надел повседневные джинсы, кажется, обитающие в шкафу с первого курса в университете, тёмно-синюю худи с капюшоном и, захватив мусор, направился таким же темпом в ближайший супермаркет. В холодильнике мышь повесилась, молоко только что закончилось, и на следующее утро ему наверняка захочется чего-нибудь поесть, а идти после смены будет чертовски лень, поэтому стоило бы заранее побеспокоиться о столь важной мелочи. Едва зайдя в переулок между домами, где как раз располагались мусорные баки, Питер отправил пакет в контейнер и направился через перекрёсток к круглосуточному магазину рядом с бакалейной лавкой мистера Дельмара.

Запрокинув голову кверху, он рассмотрел хмурое небо и первые признаки того, что по земле вот-вот ударит многочасовой дождь. Вроде бы прогнозы погоды не врали насчёт второй половины дня.

В магазине оказалось не так много народу, хотя обычно в обед собиралась приличная толпа работников ближайших заведений. Питер бросал в корзину необходимое, спешно извинялся перед теми, мимо кого проскакивал, и вот уже через семь минут выходил из супермаркета с небольшим пакетом самого базового набора продуктов для выживания двадцатидвухлетнего холостяка. Возможно, нужно было бы взять пример с ЭмДжей и начать заказывать еженедельные пакеты готовой еды на дом, но это стоило приличных денег, а разбрасываться ими он, собственно, не очень хотел. Любой цент продуманно откладывался к средствам на дальнейшее проживание за пределами Нью-Йорка.

Погода в городе была вообще странной в последнее время. То становилось холодно, словно шёл декабрь месяц, то тепло, будто они вернулись в начало сентября. Мэй всегда говорила, что лучше перестраховаться и взять с собой куртку, чем мёрзнуть под дождём, а потом лежать с температурой. Раньше её слова воспринимались с меньшим уровнем серьёзности, скорее наоборот. Её забота казалась Питеру лишней. Думал, что может сам позаботиться о себе, зато теперь отчаянно желал, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь спросил, положил ли он шарф в сумке, достаточно ли тепло оделся под пальто, не замёрз ли, пока добирался. Вот только спрашивать было уже некому, и могильные плиты не умели говорить. Питер остановился возле пешеходного перехода и поёжился от проникающего под одежду ветра, подумав, что действительно стоило надеть куртку, а не нестись в этой тонкой толстовке максимум на конец сентября.

В следующий момент произошло сразу несколько вещей — не успел он додумать насчёт неосмотрительных решений, как ребёнок с противоположной стороны улицы выбежал на красный свет, побежав за уносящейся по асфальту бумажкой, пожилая дама истошно завопила, едва не выронив костыль из руки, а Питер, выпустив пакет на землю и без лишних раздумий кинувшись на дорогу, в последний миг успел оттолкнуть ребёнка назад, чтобы самому оказаться на полосе и попасть под колёса несущегося автомобиля. Весь воздух разом выбило из лёгких, он отчётливо ощутил, как потерял ориентацию в пространстве на несколько долгих секунд полёта. На смену невесомости пришла резкая боль в области груди, когда он прокатился по земле несколько метров. Весь мир резко поплыл перед глазами, окружающие звуки огромного города слились в бесконечный поток навязчивого писка в мозгу. Питер попытался немного вдохнуть, однако каждая мышца словно отказывалась слушаться его. Через приступ боли в лёгких он таки смог рвано втянуть ставший недостаточным октябрьский воздух и с постепенно накатывающей паникой осознать — попадать в аварии самому не менее страшно, чем когда в них попадал родной человек.

— Вот ведь! — он отдалённо услышал ругань выскочившего из салона незнакомец, спешно преодолевшего разделяющее их расстояние. — Эй, парень, не отключайся, слышишь? — попытавшись приподнять Питера, незнакомец вновь выругался и на пару мгновений убрал руки. — Чёрт, не тупи! Вызывай скорую!

Питер поднял поплывший взгляд и перевёл на второго человека, возвысившегося над ним. Тот склонился достаточно близко, чтобы даже с учётом пелены на глазах удалось разглядеть вытянувшееся в шоке лицо этого и совсем-совсем прозрачные рога на его лбу.

— Мы только что сбегали от копов, у нас счёт на секунды, какая скорая? — раздражённо вопросил тот.

— Если он тут откинется, напоминаю — нам прямая дорога в Ад. Старк не любит внеплановые смерти по нашей вине, забыл?

— Давай потом подумаем о возвращении, а сейчас куда-нибудь денем умирающего идиота, — вздохнул второй мужчина.

— Думаешь, что он умирает? Может, просто перелом?

— Понятия не имею, я не разбираюсь в человеческих травмах. Эй, ты ещё с нами? Чёрт. Кажется, он потерял сознание.

— Дьявол… Это нельзя так оставлять. Может, нам лучше самим передать его в госпиталь?

— Есть идея получше. Я знаю ближайшее кладбище.

— Так, ладно, я звоню Старку. Нам не нужны проблемы с людьми.

Питер уже не думал о том, что ощущение покинувшей тела души — та ещё чертовщина. В данный момент ему хотелось только проснуться на кровати и понять, что это сплошной дурацкий кошмар, а когда он откроет глаза, то перед ним будет стена с по-прежнему висящими на ней плакатами из подросткового периода, шкаф и Веном, глядящий на него с потолка. Однако чем больше Питер пытался держаться в сознании, тем сильнее накатывала паника.

Он уже сталкивался со смертью. Один раз. Тогда Питер не запомнил, что крылось за чертой человеческого мира — слишком маленьким был, да и длилось это не так уж долго. Единственным воспоминанием остался белый свет повсюду, окутывающий с ног до головы, а большее он не успел увидеть. Уэйд говорил, что на том свете время течёт гораздо медленнее, однако, кажется, одна минута на том свете прошла так же, как минута в мире людей. Или, возможно, Питер не придал этому значения, когда очнулся в палате рядом с сжимающей его руку Мэй.

Но в тот раз Питер не мог предугадать, что его сердце остановится во время операции. В этот же раз он отдалённо слышал чужие голоса, чувствовал, как его подхватили с земли, как куда-то спешно понесли, и в мыслях на удивление не осталось ничего, кроме темноты и собственного крика в морге, до сих пор иногда отдающегося эхом в голове. Питер не помнил ни того, как долго они ехали, ни того, сколько раз терял сознание, а кто-то снова настойчиво вытаскивал обратно из лап такой знакомой ему пустоты. Хотелось кричать, драться и просить оставить в покое, чтобы этот чёртов мир наконец отпустил его по другую сторону, чтобы хотя бы на одно мгновение он почувствовал облегчение от того, что больше ничего не удерживает на этом свете. Что больше не нужно искать причин бороться, двигаться дальше и отбрасывать мысли о суициде. Что теперь он наконец последует в Рай или в Ад — не имеет значение, куда именно. Если больше не придётся притворяться нормальным, жить с чувством одиночества, если перед ним не будут мелькать потусторонние существа и если не придётся бежать от прошлого, то он согласен умереть. Даже если такой банальной смертью.

Темнота сильнее поглощала, а образы многолетней давности настигали так же неожиданно, как приходили сны о былых годах, когда у него ещё была семья. В этих видениях Питер снова держал холодную, безжизненную руку мёртвой Мэй под белой простынёй и снова смотрел на то, как закрывается крышка гроба с его любимым, незаслуженно подстреленным дядей, как их обоих опускают на дно вырытой ямы и неспешно забрасывают землёй. Сознание снова выдавало картину, где он в бреду тянулся к лезвию, а Мишель била его по рукам и не позволяла даже попытаться осуществить это.

Боль настигла с новой силой, когда он почти пришёл в себя. Откуда-то сверху слышались переругивающиеся между собой голоса. Один из них показался Питеру чертовски знакомым, но из-за ощущения прилившей к ушам крови так и не понял, кто это. Голоса смешались вместе с плавающей комнатой, а при попытке двинуть рукой Питер наткнулся на чьё-то колено рядом. Человек сразу склонился над ним, закрывая собой яркое освещение то ли люстры, то ли лампы, этого он тоже не понял.

— Ты выживешь, глупый мальчишка. Можешь даже не надеяться, что так просто умрёшь.

Это стало последним, что Питер услышал перед тем, как тело повторно пронзила волна острой боли, а сознание покинуло его и вернуло в беспросветную темноту.


	4. IV

_Холод проходился по коже неприятными потоками ветра, прятал от едва различимых ноток тепла. Он ощущал себя брошенным на произвол судьбы, оставленным посреди перекрёстка без инструкций и правил, как жить дальше. Это пугало больше всего помимо огромного тёмного коридора, ведущего к приоткрытой двери. Питер двигался к ней медленными шагами, оборачиваясь, не понимая, опасаясь узнать, что окажется за ней. Движения выходили чисто на автомате, словно кто-то невидимый подталкивал в спину и нашёптывал в ухо, насколько же он прав. Ему не хотелось ничего, кроме того, чтобы опуститься на пол, закрыть глаза и провалиться в долгий-долгий сон. Это место затрагивало всё самое потаённое, что было в нём — Питер чувствовал себя как никогда одиноким, замерзающим и пустым._

_Шаг за шагом он продвигался к потоку света из-за приоткрытой двери, снова оборачиваясь на пройденный бесконечный коридор и несмело дёргая за ручку. Стоило заглянуть внутрь, Питер тут же зажмурился, прикрывая глаза ладонью, после чего спешно заморгал, чтобы привыкнуть к освещению и разглядеть небольшое помещение. Он неверяще застыл, отшатнулся назад и вытянул ладонь в предостерегающем жесте, будто это могло помочь ему очнуться. Мэй сидела за столом, как ни в чём не бывало нарезая овощи для салата, а Бен чинил сломавшийся чайник. Питер сделал ещё один шаг назад, моргая в изумлении и желая скорее согнать ложную картинку с глаз, но она всё не пропадала. Они по-прежнему сидели за столом, пока откуда-то из гостиной разносился голос диктора из телевизора. Как не проходило этих лет…_

_— Ох, дорогой, ты вернулся? — подняв на него взгляд, Мэй радостно улыбнулась и, отправив в рот кусочек нарезанного огурца, указала ножом на свободный стул. — Давай, мой руки и доставай тарелки, сейчас будем ужинать._

_Питер не двигался с места, мотал головой и не решался ступить за порог. Это неправда. Мэй давно умерла, он же помнил, как держал её за мёртвую руку и кричал во весь голос в центре склонившихся над ним душ. Ровно год назад она нашла покой под землёй. Питер не верил, это не могло быть правдой, с того дня прошло целых шесть лет._

_— Ч-что? — выдавил он хриплым голосом. Из комнаты веяло теплом, запахом индейки с картошкой в духовке и чем-то таким домашним, что уже давно утратила их квартира._

_— Ты задержался, — вдруг произнёс знакомую фразу дядя, мельком глянув на него и продолжив паять провод. — Было что-то срочное в школе?_

_Внутри всё сжалось от прорезавшего память дежавю. Питер с трудом сумел сглотнуть, помня каждое слово того диалога, каждую интонацию и деталь на столе вплоть до скрипа стульев под ними. Воспоминание оставалось таким же чётким, как и шесть лет назад, просто приобрело меньший оттенок боли и теперь не сразу доводило до слёз при одном лишь упоминании. Тело желало сорваться с места, добраться до них и обнять так крепко, чтобы видение не отпустило его. Чтобы не ссориться с Беном, не уходить из дома и не обнаруживать потом дядю на земле с окровавленным животом. Вот бы исправить всего одну реплику, сдержаться, не довести до того, до чего довёл в реальности. Вот бы всё изменить…_

_— Да нет, просто заболтался с Недом, и мы зашли в МакДональдс, — ответил Питер против воли, с ужасом осознав, что рот двигался не по его воле, будто они оказались на съёмочной площадке, где у них имелся подготовленный сценарий. — А разве что-то случилось?_

_Питер сжал собственное горло, пока продолжал говорить те самые фразы, которых мечтал никогда не произносить. Кто-то заставлял его говорить, возвращал к тому моменту, когда он испортил их семейную жизнь. Как наказание, как кара за то, в чём оказался виноват, за что винил себя все эти прошедшие шесть лет. Питер дёрнулся вперёд, вновь ступая на порог. Нет, это просто видение, он может в нём что-то изменить, в его силах исправить то, за что в жизни себя не сумеет простить._

_— Нет, ничего, — дядя отложил паяльник, откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. — Кроме того, что, конечно, я просил тебя придти пораньше и помочь наклеить обои в коридоре._

_Он хотел открыть рот, извиниться, сделать что-нибудь, лишь бы дядя не произносил этих слов. Питер обязан всё исправить. В этом сновидении Бен должен остаться жив, чтобы потом не дать Мэй переходить перекрёстки поздним вечером через пять лет._

_— Блин, прости, я забыл, — продолжал немой язык за него. — Тебе ещё требуется помощь? Я сейчас поем и…_

_— Да уж не надо, спасибо, сам справился, — Бен строго нахмурил брови, явно не желая устраивать скандал и отчитывать его как ребёнка. — Питер, я понимаю, что тебе хочется гулять с друзьями, но можно быть чуть более ответственным? А если бы я попросил тебя забрать Мэй со станции, и она бы должна была ждать тебя всё это время?_

_— И ничего страшного, — тётя мягко коснулась ладонью его плеча. — Добралась бы сама. Я не настолько стара, чтобы не суметь заказать такси, милый._

_— Дело не в такси, а в ответственности за свои слова, — Бен вновь перевёл серьёзный взгляд на Питера. — Надеюсь, впредь ты будешь прислушиваться к тому, о чём тебя просят взрослые. Или если дал слово, постарайся сдержать его._

_Питер хотел покивать, согласиться и прокричать, что обещает быть самым-самым ответственным, приходить домой пораньше, каждый день забирать Мэй со станции и проводить выходные с ними, а не в кино или на прогулках. Он бы пообещал столько всего, лишь бы на следующее утро после этого дядя остался жив, а через пять лет тётя не погибла в той страшной аварии. Питер не прочь продать душу первому встречному демону, потому что альтернативное будущее, где он не пытался перерезать себе вены, казалось самым правильным и нужным. Если это будет стоить того, чтобы их голоса слышались с кухни, чтобы пахло свежей выпечкой, а его подрывались подвезти в школу на машине… Если на следующий день он не проснётся один, Питер готов пожертвовать._

_Когда слово за слово ситуация дошла до того, как дядя поднялся из-за стола в попытке остановить его якобы от ухода, он пошатнулся, стоило картинке резко смениться на манер кадра из фильма. И вот, стоя посреди пустой холодной улицы, Питер расфокусированно смотрел на падающего дядю, зажимающего простреленный живот. Чувствуя горячие дорожки слёз на щеках и подступившую к горлу истерику, он закричал и дёрнулся через порог, протягивая руки и желая коснуться дяди в последний раз, ощутить уходящее тепло из его тела и пообещать больше не ругаться с ним. Может, оно бы подействовало? Может, тогда в реальности дядя остался с ним? Картина была идеально идентичной, как он и запомнил тогда: Бен, улица, мигающий фонарь, убегающий преступник…_

_Неожиданно что-то ухватило его за ворот старой футболки и потянуло назад, не позволяя переступить порог и ворваться в образовавшееся пространство. Питер изо всех сил пытался вырваться, ему хотелось биться, драться, кусаться, только бы этот кто-то отпустил. Однако рука удерживала на удивление крепко, а он отдалялся от двери._

_— Дядя, подожди! Я сейчас! Пожалуйста, не надо! — кричал Питер изо всех сил, протягивал руки в попытках уцепиться за воздух. — Дождись меня! Дядя!_

_А чужая хватка тянула его за собой, пока дверь с пространством не захлопнулась, оставляя в тёмном бесконечном коридоре. Из-за пелены горячих слёз Питер не видел ничего, кроме нечёткого образа собственных ладоней. Он отчаянно взвыл в тишину, и окружающий мир резко завертелся воронкой. Его закрутило вместе с коридором, возвращая к такой же плывущей двери, а вмиг ставшее слабым телом охватили отчаянные рыдания, вырывающиеся из глотки. Питер так не хотел ни возвращаться, ни уходить. Здесь у него ещё имелся крохотный шанс почувствовать себя счастливым, так, как должно было быть. В реальности же не осталось ничего, кроме пустой квартиры и чувства, что Питер Паркер никому больше не нужен._

Вокруг него царила тишина, в глаза не ударял никакой свет, а под спиной матрас был незнакомо мягким, не таким, как обычно. Питер неспешно перекатился по спины на бок и сонно разлепил опухшие красные глаза. Осознание пришло далеко не сразу, ему потребовалась целая минута на то, чтобы отойти от сна, рассмотреть дорогущий шкаф сбоку от кровати, комод с висящим над ним телевизором, и понять, что он не у себя дома. Подавившись воздухом, Питер резко подскочил и испуганно заозирался по сторонам в поисках ответа, где именно он оказался, или хотя бы того, кто привёл его сюда.

Сердце ожидаемо быстро забилось в груди в преддверии лёгкой паники. Когда в последний раз он просыпался не у себя дома? Да никогда! И каким только образом оказался в чужой постели посреди… ночи? Спешно переведя взгляд на зашторенные окна, Питер пришёл к выводу, что явно пролежал без сознания больше пары часов. Получается, на работе никто знать не знал о его местоположении, а сотовый в данный момент находился неизвестно где. Значит, попытался более здраво рассудить Питера, стоило найти свои вещи, вызвать такси и свалить раньше, чем этот человек вернётся сюда. Нет, Боже, он не готов знать, с кем провёл ночь! Питер завозился, быстро стянул одеяло с ног и нервно улыбнулся — мало того, что проснулся неизвестно где, ещё и спал в одних трусах. Вот именно так работала система «не хочу делать глупостей, хочу попробовать нормально жить». Кажется, этим вечером он решил повернуть на сто восемьдесят градусов собственный продуманный план.

Дотянувшись до выключателя на тумбочке, Питер едва ли не прослезился от радости, увидев телефон с почему-то треснутым экраном и ключи с картхолдером рядом с ним. Как только он оказался на ногах, пальцы автоматически разблокировали экран, залезли в список контактов и набрали номер ЭмДжей. Уж кто-кто, а она всегда помогала, о чём бы лучший друг ни попросил. Питер понятия не имел, что за чертовщина должна была произойти с ним, чтобы очнуться чёрт знает в чьём доме, но поубиваться на эту тему он решил после того, как найдёт некое подобие вещей, выскочит из этого места и сядет в первое попавшееся такси. Uber бы, конечно, не помешал, но Питер был готов переплатить, чтобы водитель просто отвёз его куда подальше от дома, где, вероятно, он с кем-то по глупости переспал. В шкафу оказалось совсем пусто на полках, так что, придерживая ухом сотовый и тихонько прикрывая дверцы, он надеялся, что его потом не будут искать правоохранительные органы.

— _Паркер, ты видел, который час?_ — с ходу спросила подруга, ответив на звонок. Питер повторно чуть не расплакался — Господи, это был не сон, она была реальна!

— В общем, ты мне не поверишь, но я в заднице, — с ходу бросил он в трубку, сглатывая и на цыпочках подходя по мягкому ворсу дорогущего ковра к двери. По ту сторону стояла такая же тишина, так что Питер плавно потянул ручку двери вниз, вновь словив странное ощущение дежавю. — Я… не знаю, где я.

— _В смысле?_ — по другую сторону экрана подруга сонно зевнула. — _Не там вышел из метро, или что?_

— Я в чужом доме, — проговорил Питер тихим голосом, аккуратно выглядывая в коридор и смотря из стороны в сторону. Вроде бы никого не было, поэтому путь в неизвестность до входной двери он решил преодолеть быстрой поступью. — И я не помню ни того, как оказался здесь, ни того, где был до этого. ЭмДжей, я… вообще ничего не помню!

— _Стоп,_ — судя по звукам, подруга приняла сидячее положение и попыталась понять, что он имел в виду. — _Ты в чужом доме и ты без понятия, где находишься? Не говори мне, что подцепил кого-то в клубе. Хотя нет,_ — подруга громко хмыкнула в динамик. — _Лучше скажи, чтобы я хоть поверила, что твоя задница точно забыла Озборна._

— В том и проблема, что я не был в клубе! — возразил Питер громким шёпотом, неуверенно ступая по холодному ламинату и двигаясь туда, куда доходила полоска света из комнаты, оставленной немного приоткрытой.

— _Оу. Тогда да, ты в заднице._

— Я в шоке, честно, — Питер добрался до конца коридора и с изумлением осознал, что дальше был ещё один с лестницей, ведущей куда-то вниз. — Не думал, что все эти шутки про похмелье правдивы.

— _Так ты пил?_ — спросила подруга недоверчиво. — _Думаю, тебе сначала стоит найти мужика, у кого ты находишься. Вряд ли что-то потеряешь, ну, если только здравый смысл и гортанную девственность, а так…_

— ЭмДжей, — возмущённо прошептал Питер в трубку, — я не собираюсь сидеть голым и ждать, когда он вернётся для…

— _Голым? Ну-ка, скинь фотку, а то мне кажется, что ты врёшь._

Питер раздосадованно закатил глаза, когда дошёл до широкой лестницы. Переглянув через перила, он едва не чертыхнулся, потому что проснуться где-нибудь в обычном спальном районе ему бы понравилось гораздо больше, чем в дорогущем пентхаусе явно богатого неизвестного мужчины. Решив было как-нибудь добраться до дома в чём мать родила, лишь бы скорее выбраться из огромной, пугающе холодной квартиры, Питер попросил ЭмДжей по-быстрому пробить его адрес, пока он попытается выяснить, кто оказался его испарившемся партнёром по сексу. Питер прикусил губу, надеясь, что не попал ли случаем в дом какой-нибудь семейной пары, ибо не хотелось бы спуститься в одних трусах и оказаться перед лицом незнакомой женщины с четырьмя детьми в придачу. Не то чтобы он бы заел себя до конца дней, просто бы окончательно убедился в том, насколько прогнил изнутри под воздействием далеко не щадящих его условий взрослой жизни.

Ступени оказались из плитки, так что ступни босых ног сразу же замёрзли. По коже побежал табун мурашек, и Питер тут же скрестил руки на груди в попытке как-либо согреться. Не чувствуя особого дискомфорта, он озадаченно задавался вопросом «почему», если этой ночью у него действительно что-то с кем-то было? Только на предпоследней ступеньке Питер резко выдохнул, хватаясь за мобильник и проверяя личные сообщения. Диалог с Недом окончательно ввёл его в ступор, потому что он сто процентов ему не писал, тем более не стал бы врать про температуру и кашель, которых у него нет. Он оторвал взгляд от экрана и нахмуренно уставился перед собой — если у него не было ни малейшего воспоминания о том, каким образом его тело оказалось в бессознательном состоянии, получается, эти сообщения написал кто-то другой. Беря во внимание особо логичные варианты, незнакомец с поразительной предусмотрительностью позаботился о причине его отсутствия на рабочем месте. Тогда возникал другой вопрос — с чего бы? Они вряд ли успели настолько сблизиться, чтобы Питер растрепал пароль от телефона, время начала смены и имя Неда.

Едва занеся ногу над полом, Питер завис на несколько долгих секунд, пока в голове складывалась логическая цепочка, переплетающаяся с внезапно всплывающими в памяти последними воспоминаниями. Нед. Работа. Он собирался на работу, так? После зачем-то вышел из дома. Куда и зачем? С кем-то встретиться или?.. Магазин! Питер спустился с лестницы, принявшись растирать лицо и оглядываться по сторонам в поисках подтверждения мелькающих в мыслях картинок. Точно, он шёл в магазин. А что потом? Вернулся домой? Взгляд невольно зацепился за картину с изображённой на ней женщиной в простынях, держащей яблоко. Нет, он был на перекрёстке. Да, именно там. На дороге оказалась маленькая девочка, он побежал помочь и… Глаза в ужасе расширились при воспоминании об отчётливом звуке тормозов. Питер попятился назад от картины, лестницы и вообще всего, что видел перед собой, попытался вдохнуть полной грудью, а воздуха снова неожиданно перестало хватать. Это какая-то ошибка, он не мог попасть в аварию и очнуться через пару часов после неё совершенно целым в чужом доме. Бред же, правда? Наткнувшись спиной на стену, Питер скатился по ней и испуганно обхватил дрожащие колени такими же дрожащими руками, кое-как удерживающими личные вещи.

Господи. Он попал в аварию и выбрался из неё живым? Как это возможно? Да и почему его не отвезли в больницу, как отвозят всех пострадавших, а отправили неизвестно куда? Попытка загладить вину и не связываться с полицией? Логично, Питер вот прямо точно сейчас согласен всё забыть и сделать вид, будто ничего не было, предоставь ему кто-нибудь возможность переосмыслить, как он сумел выжить. Потому что слишком уж как-то нереально получалось после сопоставления произошедшего и его нынешнего состояния тела. Питер был уверен, что слышал тот самый звук, как сломались его рёбра. Вскинув голову, он забегал ошалелым взглядом по помещению, освещаемым только яркими огнями города снизу. Стоило убедиться, что ему точно не снится очередной дурацкий сон, так что, подорвавшись с места, Питер быстро прошёл через открытую кухонную зону и оказался в прихожей, где ожидаемо наткнулся на платяной шкаф с огромными дверьми-зеркалами. Нащупывал выключатель Питер дрожащей ладонью, а когда над головой наконец-то загорелся свет, он на негнущихся ногах подошёл к зеркалу, увидев и свои перепуганные глаза, и почти полностью оголённое тело.

С виду состояние не особо отличалось от банальной драки в переулке с какими-нибудь местными бандюганами. Разве что лицо с боку было действительно разодрано асфальтом, и по бокам на рёбрах проступали тёмные гематомы. Питер шумно сглотнул, повернулся полубоком, взглянул на несколько синяков на лопатках, а затем удивлённо пригляделся к низу живота: на нём красовалась едва заметная полоска шрама, которой у него точно не было. Питер подошёл ещё поближе к зеркалу и осторожно провёл по длинной линии кончиками пальцев. Ладно, подумал он, не всё так плохо, как могло бы быть, однако, во-первых, ему не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что рёбра не могут восстановиться за пару часов, как бы далеко ни продвинулась современная медицина, а во-вторых, откуда у него этот шрам? Или он из той же мистической оперы, что и скорая регенерация костей? Нахмурившись, Питер вновь проследил через отражение за тем, как пальцы проходятся вдоль розоватой линии — это было не менее странно, ибо если бы в него воткнулся осколок лобового стекла или фары, он бы наверняка запомнил режущую боль.

Увидев за спиной чей-то силуэт, Питер припомнил все лучшие моменты жизни и несмело повернул голову, отходя в сторону и поражаясь немного заторможенной реакции организма. Возможно, последствия аварии всё-таки имели свой вес. Старк показался галлюцинацией на фоне общего бреда с быстрой регенерацией и ощущением, словно он выпал из реальности на добрые несколько часов. Питер моргнул раз, второй, третий, а галлюцинация продолжала стоять с засунутыми в карманы брюк руками и с нечитабельным выражением на лице. Тогда пришло запоздалое понимание, что это не глупое видение после странного продолжительного сна. Это настоящий Старк собственной персоной. Стоило ему приоткрыть рот в попытке хоть что-либо спросить, в голове подобно щелчку пальцев всплыл чужой разговор с упоминанием знакомой ему фамилии. Питер запоздало понял, что по какой-то причине не придал тогда значения этому факту, а теперь…

— Вы… — выдохнул он, как нарочно не находя нужных слов, чтобы выразить бушующие в нём чувства. — Вы что-то сделали со мной?

Старк стоял на том же месте, кажется, даже не думая подходить к нему ближе имеющегося расстояния. Судя по всему, понимал, что Питер бы при таком раскладе точно оказался на полу с отказывающим работать сердцем. Он громко выдохнул и склонил голову на бок, а затем прошёлся изучающим внимательным взглядом по тем местам, где красовались заметные гематомы.

— Всенепременно. Скажем так — я поспособствовал благоприятному восстановлению твоего организма. Очень необдуманно соваться на дорогу, обладая одной жизнью и банальной человеческой хрупкостью.

Питер слишком неспешно моргнул, не способный сразу же профильтровать услышанный ответ. Старк только что намекнул, что ему стоит быть до гроб жизни благодарным, или просто прямым текстом назвал всю сущность человечества тупой? Впрочем, качать права и ругаться Питер бы при всём желании не сумел, не тогда, когда вопросов накопилось больше, чем желания свалить и сделать вид, словно небо голубое, а где-то неподалёку благоухают цветочки в саду.

— Вы что-то сделали с моим телом? — перефразировал он вопрос и не глядя указал на рёбра. — У меня были сломаны кости, они не могли восстановиться за ночь. Это… невозможно!

— Они не сломались, а треснули, — парировал Старк безразличным тоном. — С трещинами вполне можно жить, уж поверь мне. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, — он сделал акцент на этом обороте, впервые за пару минут растягивая губы в усмешке и кивая на Питера. — Далеко собрался-то в таком виде? Попросил бы одежду и не щеголял голышом. Вдруг кто-то прознает про администратора в моём чудесном клубе и захочет тебя забрать?

— Ладно, окей, пусть так. Бред, но допустим, — Питер схватился за лицо и резво потёр его. Получалось чертовски забавно и в то же время жестоко. Совсем недавно он вспоминал, как ЭмДжей сказала нечто подобное о его «зрячести», а теперь сам не верил в то, что с ним могло произойти что-то, не поддающееся объяснению людей. — Но почему я здесь? — вопрос получился более тихим и жалким, чем ему хотелось бы. — В смысле, почему в этом… доме? Разве после аварии людей не доставляют в больницу?

Питер не помнил, когда в последний раз его голос звучал настолько надтреснуто. Поверить в происходящее хотелось чертовски сильно, а не верилось. Перед ним был высший демон, способный сделать с ним невесть что. Питер не готов к таким последствиям. Привыкать к существованию потустороннего мира ещё куда ни шло, а становиться его непосредственной частью — совсем другое. Ему не удастся избегать иных высших, если вдруг они начнут поголовно чувствовать в нём особую энергетику после вмешательства такого же высшего существа.

— В больнице тебя бы обязательно припахали к разбирательству ваших правоохранительных органов, — Старк хрустнул шеей, что заставило Питера невольно вздрогнуть в ожидании самого худшего варианта развития событий. — А раз уж мы с тобой так удачно оказались коллегами, — он растянул губы в наигранной улыбке без единого оттенка доброжелательности в глазах, — мне очень хочется верить, что ты захочешь сотрудничать и не станешь заявлять о произошедшем в полицию.

Обалдело хмыкнув, Питер нервно скрестил руки на груди — единственное, что могло спрятать его от всего мира и помочь скрыть пробивающуюся наружу дрожь. То ли от возмущения, то ли от всё-таки окутывающего сознание ужаса, он не разобрал.

— Вы себя-то слышите? — Питер сжал губы в тонкую линию и постарался придать голосу обыденную строгость. — Меня едва не убили на этом чёртовом перекрёстке. Я мог сейчас лежать в морге, вы хоть понимаете это? — с каждым собственным словом ему становилось страшнее, что так и могло быть в данный момент. Просто смерть. Просто надгробие. Просто какой-то там Питер Паркер, к которому будут приходить раз в год и оставлять цветы на годовщину, и то при условии, что ЭмДжей не переедет. — Думаете, раз ничего серьёзного, то меня теперь каждый день можно сбивать и оставаться безнаказанным?

Старк вопросительно вскинул бровь и наконец сделал первый шаг в его сторону.

— С чего ты взял, что они останутся безнаказанными? — он говорил удивительно спокойно для того, с кем не собирались соглашаться. — Если дашь слово оставить это нашим маленьким секретом, я обещаю, что больше с тобой никогда и ничего подобного не произойдёт.

Несмотря на то, что услышанное звучало чересчур подозрительно, Питер остался твёрдо стоять на месте. С каждым мгновением становилось всё сильнее плевать, что из одежды на нём только бельё, его волновала только истинная причина, по которой ему придётся жить с ощущением смерти за плечом. Высшие демоны же не жрут тела молодых парней на ужин, так?

— Вы угрожаете мне? — усмехнулся Питер, хоть и понимал, насколько это странно. С чего бы демону разговаривать? Мог бы давно показать истинную сущность, и дело было бы сделано — любой смертный на его месте бы свалился в обморок от пугающих нечеловеческих черт. — Здорово. Меня едва не отправили на тот свет, а мне ещё и угрожают… Что ж, продолжайте, — Питер согласно покивал головой, вызывая у Старка сощурившиеся в недоверчивом жесте глаза. — Но прежде, чем вы начнёте копать мою подноготную, — он задумчиво причмокнул, — поспешу предупредить: козырять жизнью близких не получится, у меня их нет. Второй половинки тоже. Вам нечем запугать меня, мистер Старк.

— Ох уж эта хвалёная человеческая глупость, — Старк театрально закатил глаза и подошёл к нему достаточно близко, чтобы осталось расстояние не больше двух шагов. — Кажется, ты не понял, юнец. Я не собираюсь играть по твоим правилам. Пока что тебя по-хорошему просят сохранить в тайне произошедший инцидент, а взамен… — усмехнувшись, он сделал плавный шаг вперёд, словно не прошёл, а пролетел над полом. Питер безотрывно смотрел в его карие глаза, кажущиеся чертовски настоящими. — Можешь попросить всё, что захочешь.

Старк смотрел холодно и одновременно заинтересованно, гадая, произведут его слова нужный эффект или нет. Питер не собирался сдаваться, однако почему-то совершенно не хотел притворяться пугливым смертным, боящимся всего потустороннего. Возможно, у него действительно не ломались кости, но он бы поставил всё своё небольшое состояние на то, что Старк далеко не из доброты привёз его именно в… Питер на секунду отвёл взгляд от красивого лица столь статного демона и мельком оглядел кухонный уголок с дверью, уходящей неизвестно куда — если предполагать, исходя из увиденного, пентхаус вполне мог принадлежать именно ему.

— Мистер Старк, я ведь уже говорил, — Питер устало выдохнул, почувствовав себя чертовски уставшим даже после многочасового сна. — Того, что мне нужно, у вас нет.

— Быть такого не может, — бровь Старка весело вскочила вверх вслед за дёрнувшимся уголком губ. — У всех есть потаённые желания, Питер. Почему бы тебе не покопаться в себе, м? Посидишь, поразмышляешь и надумаешь что-нибудь толковое, и мы с удовольствием закроем эту тему.

Ох, Питер бы надумал, обязательно надумал и спросил то, на что не знал ответ ни один демон или ангел на Земле.

_«За какие прегрешения я должен был остаться один?»_

Он опустил голову и покачал ей, не сдерживая надсадного смешка. Как же это было забавно — стоять перед могущественным существом того света, оказаться в ситуации, когда в его воле попросить о чём угодно, что в голову взбредёт, попытаться наладить свою жизнь и уволиться к чертям из этого клуба. А вот только просить-то было нечего. Деньги он способен заработать без помощников. Уехать из города — без провожатых. Этот демон мог сделать для него всё и в то же время ничего.

_«Залезьте в глаза, выковыряйте из них эту зрячесть и дайте мне остаться глупым смертным. Я ведь ничего подобного не просил…»_

— Хорошо. Ладно, — Питер резко поднял голову, прикусывая изнутри щёку и делая последний разделяющий их шаг. Это показалось сродне прыжку в далёкую тёмную бездну. — Ответьте на один вопрос, и я обещаю, что не пойду в полицию.

— Всего лишь? — изумление Старка выглядело вполне натуральным. — Заинтригован, о чём же таком ты хочешь спросить, если это даже важнее моральной компенсации.

Питер невольно поднял взгляд с карих глаз на привлекающие внимание полупрозрачные очертания рогов на лбу. Интересно, спроси он прямо про потусторонний мир, Старк бы прикончил его? Пусть Уэйд и говорил, что обычно демоны не имели никакого отношения к человеческим смертям, однако этот бы точно прибил, причём — мучительно, долго, медленно.

— Мистер Старк, скажите честно, — Питер набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха, пока заинтересованные карие глаза выискивали в нём ответы. — Какое-то время после аварии я был мёртв?

Он сам удивился, как у него не дрогнул голос на последнем слове, однако впервые за все встречи со Старком в чужом взгляде промелькнуло нечто такое, проглядывающееся у всех потусторонних, когда те понимали, что Питер видит их.

— Умри ты на месте, тебя бы вряд ли получилось оживить, — Старк с прищуром оглядел стоящее перед ним голое тело, правда, в этот раз — настороженно. — Что за чушь лезет тебе в голову? Сказал же — от трещин ещё никто не умирал.

— Вы врёте, — Питер задумчиво склонил голову набок. — Я помню, что отключился. Значит, у меня был либо болевой шок, либо ушиб черепа. Однако сейчас я не чувствую ни боли, ни дезориентации в пространстве, что очень странно. Дело же не в трещинах, да? Может, вы просто скрываете, что… — он ощутил побежавший мороз по коже, но глаза всё же не отвёл. — Я теперь в Аду?

Старк так же недоверчиво вскинул и вторую бровь, явно считая, что услышал очередной бред смертного об ином мире. Уэйд как-то поделился, что они — люди — забавные, когда рассуждают о муках в Аду и о вечном покое в Рае. О том, что им в принципе предстоит поле смерти, стало известно благодаря таким упущениям высших сил, как обычные клинические смерти. Души не успевали полностью попасть в Ад или в Рай, а затем спешно возвращались, привязанные к вновь нормально функционировавшему телу.

— О да, — Старк насмешливо улыбнулся, — а из-за двери вот-вот появится Сатана и проводит тебя в кипящий котёл с чертями. Сам-то веришь, что несёшь? — он глубоко вздохнул, а выглядел со стороны так, словно объяснял ребёнку, почему нельзя совать пальцы в розетку. — Ты здесь, потому что моим людям не нужны проблемы. А ты, хотелось бы надеяться, умный парень, и не станешь лезть туда, куда не надо.

— А может, это и не бред вовсе, — вдруг понял Питер, переосмыслив некоторые детали странного пробуждения: волшебная регенерация, неизвестно откуда взявшийся шрам, подруга и коллеги, уверенные, что с ним всё в порядке. Даже если бы Старк покрывал знакомых демонов, он бы не стал заботиться о проблемах Питера, ибо с чего бы, это первое, и что бы ему это дало, это второе. Получается, происходящее… — Боже. Так это правда?

— Что же вы вспоминаете его при любом удобном случае? Он всё равно не слышит, — Старк сморщился и на секунду отвёл взгляд. Точно, подумал Питер. Ад. Демоны. Упоминание Всевышнего в Аду. Ну конечно!

— Вы это подстроили, верно? — он плавно полетел в позе солдатика прямо навстречу бездне.

Старк снова посмотрел на него с толикой напряжения на идеальном лице.

— Прости?

Питеру бы очень хотелось, чтобы это смена тона в до этого бархатном голосе была очередной галлюцинацией, но внутреннее чутьё подсказывало, что в этот раз ему так легко не отделаться. Или он действительно сам виноват?

— Вы не просто так оказались владельцем клуба, верно? — Питер отшатнулся назад, едва поспевая за ворохом мыслей в голове. — А я же знал, что всё как-то странно. Думал, что совпадение или просто карма, но чтобы настолько?.. Вы знали, — он указал на Старка, продолжая с нервной улыбкой на губах впечатываться спиной в зеркальные дверцы шкафа. — Чёрт возьми, вы с самого начала знали, что я попаду в аварию на перекрёстке, поэтому заранее попросили тех мужчин позвонить вам.

— Не мог бы ты прекратить истерику? — Старк раздражённо закатил глаза на последнюю реплику. — Питер, произошедшее с тобой — случайное стечение обстоятельств. Видишь ли, я слишком занят, чтобы интересоваться передвижениями подчинённых, даже если меня привлекают их аппетитные…

Питер уже не особо слушал, что Старк говорил. Точнее, было не так важно, что конкретно он говорил. Было важно, что Питер слишком поздно понял очевидное. Конечно же, с чего бы вокруг него постоянно крутиться высшему демону? С чего ему флиртовать с ним? С чего желать вступить в эротическую связь? Это же чистое любопытство насладиться, пока смертный жив. Посмотреть, пощупать, заранее найти слабые места, чтобы потом было легче давить на больное и заставлять мучиться в собственных грехах.

— Уже не важно, кто виноват, а кто нет, мистер Старк, — Питер встретился с ним взглядом. Смиренным, уставшим, чуточку отчаянным. — Наверное, я правда слишком много врал по жизни, чтобы заслужить это.

— Что именно? — громко хмыкнул Старк и нахмурил тёмные брови. — Склонность к самопожертвованию? Что ж, люди любят совершать необдуманные поступки, а потом винить в этом других.

Ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы точно осел, где стоял. Питер колебался пару мгновений, пока подбирал нужные слова, а затем скинул подбородок и бросил уверенное:

— Что моим демоном оказались именно вы.

И слишком поздно заметил, как из глубины радужки светящийся голубой цвет плавно перекрыл собой карий.


	5. V

Тони не понимал людей.

Точнее, в каком-то смысле всё же как раз наоборот прекрасно понимал — кто откажется от безобидного грешка, верно? Однако в людях крылось столько всего странного, не поддающегося логике, что за пять лет жизни на земле Тони уже и вовсе перестал задавать лишние вопросы. Смертных не получалось объяснить. Иногда он предугадывал их поступки за пару шагов до того, как они совершали непоправимые ошибки, а иногда совсем не понимал, зачем поступать настолько рискованно и безрассудно. Люди же… обречены на смерть. Сколько им вот осталось, учитывая прожитые годы? Лет пятьдесят-шестьдесят? Сколько бы всего ни происходило с ними, они всё равно скоро умрут, так к чему бороться за несуществующие устои, к чему усложнять свою жизнь, если она и без того не особо простая? Этого Тони никогда не понимал ни в Аду, ни рядом с этими самыми смертными на земле.

Но одно он мог сказать со всей уверенностью — люди были лучшим _Его_ творением. Они не оставались на месте, они двигались, развивались, ошибались, набивали новые шишки и снова пробовали сделать по-своему. Люди видели мир в таких красках, что некоторые демоны при всём желании бы не поняли. Они умели находить в плохом хорошее, умели сочувствовать и помогать другим, даже если при этом страдали сами. Эти создания умели обижаться и прощать, любить и ненавидеть, ценить и обесценивать тогда, когда это покажется им верным решением. Они редко задумывались о том, почему однажды Адам и Ева поступили так, как поступили. Человечество развилось настолько, что ни демоны, ни ангелы не могли точно сказать, понимают ли непостижимый план, к которому всё существующее имело непосредственное отношение.

Долгие тысячелетия Тони наблюдал за метаниями человеческих душ в Аду. Свою роль он играл почти обожающе: прятал широкую усмешку за маской несуществующей куклы в чьём-то вновь и вновь повторяющемся моменте, доводил людей до криков в их собственных воспоминаниях и не мог не наслаждаться тем, как насильники, убийцы и прочие не особо положительные персонажи в этом затянувшемся плане бесконечно умирали, возвращаясь к тому, с чего начиналась их вечная расплата за непрощённые грехи. Тони редко удивлялся, что та или иная душа забыла в Аду — помнил он некоторых безобидных людишек, чьё место на все сто из ста было в Раю. Просто немного ошиблись, с кем не бывает. Можно подумать, ангелы не ошибались! Так ведь несмотря на это большая их часть осталась там, наверху, над облаками. Это они вон оказались в тёмном царстве болей, криков и беспощадного наказания за ошибки. А ведь когда-то Тони тоже был ангелом. С белыми крыльями, в светлых одеяниях, с чувством свободы за спиной, пока крылья не сгорели при падении в Преисподнюю, а его кожа не обгорела до состояния только что побывшего в пожаре трупа.

Но Тони привык к тому облику, который лицезрели смертные, если он решал показать им истинную сущность. Страх в чужих глазах напоминал ему о каждой секунде боли многие тысячелетия назад. Тони наслаждался удивлением на лице людей, когда они недоумевали при виде убийц в самолично созданной ими временной петле. С мстительной ухмылкой наблюдал, как они пытаются найти выход, сбежать в Междумирье и оказаться либо в Раю, либо в теле какого-то недавно умершего человека. И раз за разом, ступая за ними пугающе медленной поступью, Тони не уставал терпеливо напоминать, что выход будет лишь тогда, когда смертный искренне простит себя при жизни, а этого, собственно, уже никогда не произойдёт. А потом снова, снова и снова, потому что петля всегда возвращалась на один и тот же момент. Из тысячелетия в тысячелетие Тони оставалось только периодически выглядывать в человеческий мир, издалека наблюдать за радующимися жизни людьми, меняющими окружающую реальность под свои нужды, и вкратце узнавать обо всех столетиях, которые он ожидаемо пропустил за работой в Аду. А люди действительно изменились к двадцать первому веку, и это изменение стало первым, после которого Тони окончательно решил не возвращаться назад.

Спустя пять лет пребывания в человеческом мире он пришёл к выводу, что вряд ли сможет снова опуститься вниз и заняться непосредственной демонической работой. Человеческий мир затянул его в себя с головой. Поначалу Тони многого не знал в силу того, что особо близко не общался с людьми на темы их проблем, обыденных происшествий и простых мелочей, которые понимают абсолютно все смертные. Все до единого. А Тони не понимал. «Следовать семейным традициям»? «Отмечать день получения зарплаты»? «Брать деньги в долг, чтобы потом отдавать их в двойном размере»? «Презервативы»? «Завести семью до тридцати»? «Хотеть, но не делать, потому что просто нельзя»? Что? Зачем? За пять лет Тони наверстал почти всё, что обсуждалось в кругу его общения в течение этого недолгого периода времени. Однако, выйди он на улицу и столкнись с обычных прохожим, наверняка наткнётся на ряд вещей, которые до сих пор не понимал из-за ненадобности.

Люди умели создавать веселье из ничего — это была их отличительная черта, которой Тони продолжал восхищаться первые пару месяцев на земле. Он проникся их эмоциями и понял, что не сможет существовать без них. Не сможет не питаться этой атмосферой, как питался такими же громкими и искренними истериками в Аду. Кажется, подумал Тони тогда, иногда даже демонам требовался отпуск. Отпуск с размахом перешёл в продолжительную размеренную жизнь вместе со смертными, а четыре года назад превратился в элитный клуб Нью-Йорка под названием «Айрон Мэн». Тони развлекался, как умел, и находил такие же знакомства. Ни один из его партнёров не остался неудовлетворённым хотя бы раз, что уж говорить о финансовом достатке. Двадцать первый век принял его с распростёртыми объятиями, и он не нашёл ни единой причины, чтобы не податься ему.

Всё шло замечательно ровно до того дня, как перед ним не объявился _этот_ человек. Ещё совсем юнец, понятия не имеющий, что в жизни правильно, а что нет. Не дитя по меркам людей, но и не совсем взрослый. С таким возрастом Тони сталкивался не единожды, а вот с такой душой — впервые. Неискушённой, искренней и непоколебимой — о, такому точно местечко в Раю. Правда, первые пару секунд Тони боролся с ощущением, что это лицо точно где-то видел. Немного в более юном возрасте, не такое резкое и уставшее. Юнец говорил так спокойно и раскованно, что у него руки зачесались дотронуться до нежной бархатной оболочки столь редкой души. Затем он вдруг вспомнил, где видел его, а вместо удивления испытал любопытство и самое настоящее искушение добраться до естества интересного смертного. Он определённо был особым экземпляром среди похотливой молодёжи, во всяком случае, той, что постоянно приходила в клуб. Видимо, решил Тони, это то самое, о чём люди отзываются как о «судьбе». Было это по плану или нет, он не имел права упускать подвернувшийся шанс вкусить сочный запретный плод.

Плод же правда оказался запретным. Юнец оставался непоколебимым несмотря ни на что: возбуждение, повышенный адреналин в крови и азарт, который Тони учуял по одному только запаху горячего тела. Питер Паркер не просто прямым текстом обрывал любую возможность добраться до него. Питер Паркер делал всё возможное, чтобы Тони не затронул нечто хрупкое и такое по-банальному человеческое, что было в столь неискушённой душе. Это казалось чертовски забавным, так что он наблюдал со стороны. От юнца не пахло определённым человеком, значит, у него не имелось постоянного партнёра. Каждый день Питер приходил за несколько минут до открытия и уходил сразу же, как персонал благополучно объявлял об окончании смены. Тони задумчиво смотрел со второго этажа — по юнцу было не сказать, что он особо торопился домой. Обычно все смертные выскакивали досыпать, а этот явно не горел желанием куда-то возвращаться. Любопытство распирало до скрежета зубов, но Тони запретил себе думать об этом — нет уж, его щедрости с лихвой ушло на предыдущих партнёров. К тому же, юнец сам не хотел вступать в сексуальный контакт, так с чего бы ему — высшему демону на секундочку — интересоваться этим смертным больше, чем всеми остальными?

А юнец был тем ещё любителем хранить тайны. Харли многозначительно поулыбался у него в кабинете, витая над головой и намекая, что стоит присмотреться к нему. Тони усмехался на его не особо умелые попытки кого-то с кем-то свести и напряжённо задавался вопросом, что же такого было в этом смертном, от чего даже призрак не смог перед ним устоять? Хвалёная дружелюбность? Ответственность? Умение находить особый подход к разношёрстному контингенту? О да, опытные администраторы просто обязаны были обладать этим умением, иначе к чему бы им вообще работать на этой должности? Но Тони всё равно не понимал этого смертного. Зачем усложнять себе жизнь? После трёх попыток с одним единственным исходом он с присущим ему азартом назло всему заинтересовался в нём ещё сильнее. Какая может быть причина, чтобы идти вразрез очевидным желаниям и отказывать телу в удовольствии? Эту черту в смертных, пожалуй, Тони считал самой глупой и непродуманной из всех. Хочешь — делай, не хочешь — не делай. Юнец слишком очевидно хотел, уж это-то любой демон бы заметил, но почему-то упрямо не поддавался собственному желанию.

Просто переживший личностную драму смертный — так он думал о нём. Ведь, кажется, у всех людей случается бзик, когда они кого-то хоронят? Тони понятия не имел, кем был для этого юнца тот мужчина, к сожалению, его душа не попала в Ад, иначе бы скорее спросил, чем промолчал, однако по опыту он смело мог заявить, что все проблемы начались у молодых оттуда. Почему? Потому что смертные слишком очевидны, чтобы отличаться от себе подобных по каким-то особым причинам. У Тони успело сложиться чёткое представление о том, кого он хотел искусить, вот только оно с крахом внезапно рухнуло, когда он благополучно дремал в окружении двух человеческих девушек, не обделённых красотой, зато обделённых трезвым пониманием сути смертной жизни. Он пришёл в ярость, зная, насколько демоны не любили соблюдать человеческие законы, однако облегчённо подумал, что им хотя бы хватило серого вещества не начать разбираться с этим самостоятельно. Тони же понимал, чем в их понимании заканчивалось каждое разбирательство без последствий.

Потом он молча уставился на знакомое бессознательное тело с кучей переломов, кровоизлиянием в мозг и, вероятно, повреждёнными внутренними органами. Пока Тони с таким же убийственно спокойным лицом интересовался, как так получилось, что человек оказался под колёсами в самый неподходящий момент, мысли не покидало осознание, что с таким люди не живут. Без оказания медицинской помощи в ближайшие пару часов этот глупый смертный умрёт. Клинт с Драксом едва сами не отошли в Преисподнюю, когда выслушивали его пугающий яростный крик. А ведь знал, что демонам нельзя доверять человеческий транспорт. Им же будет плевать, кто подвернётся, куда и зачем.

То, что он каким-то образом ещё не обернулся истинной сущностью, можно было правда отнести к разряду удивительных вещей, ибо настолько серьёзные осечки Тони никогда не прощал. Одно дело совращать смертных и играться с ними, и совсем другое — лишать жизни тех, кто этого не заслужил. Демоны были созданы не для того, чтобы убивать тех, за чьими душами приглядывали в Аду. Это правило являлось единственным для всех подчиняющихся ему последователей Преисподней, которому они обязаны подчиняться во время нахождения на земле — не убивать людей ради забавы. Тони никогда не прощал тех, кто нарушал правило. В данный же момент ему показалось, что даже их возвращение в Ад без возможности когда-либо вернуться назад будет совершенно бесполезным наказанием. Если юнец умрёт, не имеет значение, понесут демоны наказание или нет, этому человеку уже не прожить жизнь так, как мечтают прожить её все смертные, и если кто и будет виноват в этом, то сам Тони. Подчинённые обитают на земле только на его совести.

Он впервые не знал, как поступить правильно — может, это всё часть непостижимого плана, по которому этот смертный должен вот так нечестно умереть, поэтому ему бы следовало закрыть глаза и позволить Аду или Раю добавить имя ещё одного человек в список мертвецов. Однако всё не демоническое в нём, возникшее за годы общения с людьми, отчаянно сопротивлялось, убеждая, что это нечестно. Неправильно. Почему тот идиот, с дуру воспользовавшийся пистолетом, дожил до среднестатистических сорока двух, а этот юнец, едва вошедший в мир развлечений и свободы, должен был так рано умереть? Почему его смерть должна быть именно такой — героической, несправедливой, быстрой? Разве люди не желали умереть в кругу семьи — отпрысков, отпрысков их отпрысков и прочей кровной родни? Этот смертный заслуживал хорошей смерти. Пожалуй, в идеальные девяносто, а не в… сколько ему вообще? Двадцать два?

Тони раздражённо наблюдал за метаниями Клинта с Драксом, пытавшихся придумать, под каким предлогом не дать Люциферу в крайнем случае забрать душу мало значимого человека. Это же банальное самоубийство, ибо Властитель Ада недоверчиво поинтересуется, с какой стати ему возвращать обратно того, кого Преисподняя уже приняла в свои недра. У Тони не было аргументов. Пожалуй, ни у кого на его месте бы не было. Просто — несправедливо? Так Люцифер вообще поржёт, не забыв напомнить, каким образом именно он стал знаменитым Властителем Ада. Его историю все демоны считали несправедливой. А тут обычный человек… Тони всмотрелся в бледное лицо, лишённое каких-либо эмоций. Просто смертный, попавший в неудачные обстоятельства, с чего ему — высшему демону — вообще беспокоиться о его душе? Смертный, чьё лицо он по неведанной причине запомнил в адовой петле грешника: заплаканное, неверящее и отчаянное, ещё не совсем взрослое. И Тони ни с того ни с сего подумал — нет уж, так просто этот смертный не отделается! Не каждый оставался в его памяти отчётливым воспоминанием, а раз уж он всё же там был, это что-то да значило. Во всяком случае, Тони бы чертовски хотел насытиться по полной программе столь привлекательной душой.

Он спешно стянул пиджак, отбросил тот куда-то в сторону кресла и, склонившись над человеком, постарался как можно аккуратнее приподнять его футболку и повторно проверить пульс на тонкой шее. Жизнь Питера Паркера держалась на волоске. Тони оглядел оголённые участки тела, цокнул при виде синяков и заметил неестественно выпирающий бугорок у рёбер. Чёрт, всё-таки переломы были серьёзные, к тому же, эти двое раздолбаев могли неосторожно заталкивать бессознательное тело в машину, плюя на то, что оно уже переломано. Он поискал взглядом нечто, что могло бы порезать его кожу из человеческого мира, и, не наткнувшись ни на что подобное, позвал успевшего рассесться за столом Клинта. Тот стремглав пронёсся по паркету и в мгновение ока оказался рядом с ним, наверняка довольный, что ему не придётся делать что-либо хорошее для человека.

— Что тебе дать? — округлились глаза Клинта после услышанной просьбы. — Ты всё-таки хочешь добить его? А не проще стукнуть по голове вон той вазой и не марать руки?

— Мне проще сбагрить вас Люциферу, чтобы он оторвал вам головы и загрузил грязной работой на несколько тысячелетий вперёд! — рыкнул Тони на него, отчего низший демон примирительно поднял руки. — Повторяю: дай сюда клинок.

— Но зачем? — возник из-за спины Клинта напряжённо покосившийся на смертного Роуди, пришедший прямиком из Ада сразу после одного сигнала с земли. — Если не хочешь его смерти, попроси Стива применить Медальон Жизни. К чему такие сложности?

— К тому, что вы, — Тони и не заметил, как при виде его изменившийся внешности Клинт без раздумий потянулся за пазуху, — даже представить не можете, к чему может привести ваша халатность. Считаете, его там по головке погладят, если он без приказа кого-то оживит?

— Я думал, они только и делают, что постоянно отбирают у нас всех потенциальных человеков… — задумчиво протянул Дракс с одного из кресел, на которого все трое бросили мимолётный взгляд.

— Тони, — Роуди резко перехватил ладонь Клинта с выкованным в Преисподней клинком, — я не пытаюсь сказать, что с этим ничего не надо делать, но вряд ли Люцифер будет доволен твоим поступком. К тому же, как твой заместитель говорю, — Роуди кивнул на бессознательного человека. — Это того не стоит.

— Что именно? — Тони скрестил руки на груди и вызывающе вскинул подбородок. — Моё безграничное терпение каждый раз, как кто-нибудь из демонов вредит людям? О да, знаешь, ты прав! — он серьёзно кивнул. — Мне это надоело. Передай-ка всем внизу, что аттракцион под названием «Мир людишек» закрыт, потому что я так сказал. А ещё лучше передай Люциферу, чтобы получше следил за выходом из Ада, когда какие-то смельчаки решают понарушать закон прямо перед моим носом.

— Погоди, — напряжённо повторил Роуди, не позволяя Клинту выдернуть ладонь из захвата. — Ты ведь знаешь этого смертного, не так ли?

Клинт с Драксом резко переглянулись и с нескрываемым любопытством одновременно уставились на человека, которого собственноручно почти отправили на тот свет.

— Какое это имеет отношение к делу? — Тони громко фыркнул, не позволив пудрить себе мозги. — Тебе станет легче, что я понесу ответственность за то, в чём не виноват?

— Нет, не легче, — Роуди вновь кивнул на Питера. — Не знаю, что связывает тебя с этим смертным, да и, честно говоря, не уверен, что готов услышать это, однако даже не думай, что я буду молчать, когда ты идёшь на неоправданный риск!

Дракс, жующий орешки, вскинулся на последних словах и вопросительно склонил голову на бок.

— А что он собирается сделать?

Роуди бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, пока Клинт смиренно вздыхал, не имея возможности ни выдернуть руку, ни свалить куда-нибудь подальше от двух высших демонов. Только оказаться посреди их драки ещё не хватало.

— Говорю в последний раз. Дай. Сюда. Клинок, — повторил Тони, чётко разделяя слова и едва не пылая гневным адовым огнём. — Это моё дело, как разбираться с подобными последствиями. Разве не они орали в трубку, что у них здесь творится пиздец?

— Дьявол тебя подери! Ну не так же! — рявкнул Роуди, указывая рукой Клинта на диван. — Ты думаешь, что поможешь ему? Да ни черта подобного! А что будет, если он узнает обо всём, когда очнётся? Думаешь, он поверит, что ты привязал его к этому миру при помощи себя? И думаешь, что он будет тебе благодарен? Да это абсурд! — Роуди отпустил чужую руку и тыкнул пальцем в грудь тому, кому безоговорочно подчинялся вот уже которое тысячелетие. — Слушай, я всё понимаю, честно, — при виде скептически вскинутой надбровной дуги поверх обгоревшей кожи демон заглянул в пронзительные голубые глаза, намереваясь донести важное. — Нет, я правда понимаю! Да, молодой парнишка. Да, жалко, что умрёт раньше, чем, наверное, должен был по _Его_ плану. Но это просто смертный, — Роуди проговорил каждое слово успокаивающим тоном, зная, как Тони реагировал на попытки его чему-либо научить. — Просто очередной смертный, слышишь? Сколько таких душ в Аду мы видели? А сколькие из них умерли куда более несправедливой смертью? Этот человек ничем не отличается от миллионов таких же. Незачем рисковать душой из-за такого пустяка.

— Будь поаккуратнее со словами, дорогой друг, — Тони хищно сощурил голубые глаза, заметно выделяющиеся на фоне полностью чёрной склеры. — Если бы не эти пустяки, нас бы вообще сейчас здесь не было. Вдобавок, я не так уж и рискую. При малейшем желании мне будет достаточно вернуться в Ад на пару человеческих столетий. Связь ослабнет, человек эдак лет через восемьдесят умрёт, а моя душа спокойно освободится от груза.

— Ты сейчас это на полном серьёзе? — Роуди качнул головой, словно не веря в услышанное. — Тони, это опасно. Ты не просто привяжешь его душу к своей, высока вероятность, что даже после смерти, к примеру, если он должен отправиться в Рай, он всё будет привязан к тебе и отправится к Ад. И тогда я вообще без понятия, как обрывать эту идиотскую связь!

— Ты действительно считаешь, что я бы пошёл на такое, не разобравшись в сути? — демонический голос Тони был на несколько тонов ниже, поэтому его задумчивый тон пророкотал слишком странно и непривычно для обычного слуха. — Угомонись. Демоны редко заключают подобные сделки последние столетия, но это по-прежнему идеальный способ заставить смертного чувствовать себя должником.

— Замечательно, — Роуди громко хмыкнул на его реплику. — То есть ты делаешь это потому, что смертный тебе задолжал? Нет, я рад, конечно, если это истинная причина, почему он нужен тебе живым, но… — он в сомнении скосил взгляд вниз. — Ты уверен, что у этого ритуала не возникнет лишних последствий? Это не сделает тебя более уязвимым? Вы же будете связаны не только ментально, но и физически, насколько мне не изменяет память.

Тони имел представление о ритуале со слов других демонов, связавших жизни людей с собой ради определённой сделки. Демонам было не выгодно отпускать человеческую душу просто так, а эти смертные слишком уж хотели подольше пожить. Парочка штук умерла от рук самих демонов, другая же парочка, пожалуй, была до сих пор жива и продолжала оказывать услуги приспешникам Преисподней. Тони бы с удовольствием сказал, что отделается от смертного сразу же, как тот даст ему что-то взамен, однако не имел ни малейшего понятия, что мог бы у него попросить. Душу? Она уже принадлежала ему. Тело? С учётом души подчинить его сознание себе будет не так уж сложно. Тогда что?

— Не сделает. Не моя душа зависит от его, а его — от моей, — Тони вновь уверенно протянул вперёд раскрытую ладонь. — Довольно тянуть время, я всё сказал, Роуди. Клинт, давай сюда клинок.

Роуди ещё пару мгновений смотрел в по-знакомому уверенные глаза и, коротко кивнув Клинту, наконец позволил тому передать оружие, высеченное из адской стали внизу. Именно в этот момент рука смертного дёрнулась, касаясь коленки Тони, и он тут же опустил взгляд вниз. Питер Паркер, уверенный в себе юнец, каким всегда пытался казаться, сейчас зависел только от него, и будет зависеть после одного единственного момента. Тони медленно склонился над ним, пока Клинт едва увернулся от подзатыльника Роуди и прошипел, что они честно сбили смертного не специально. Дракс как жевал орешки, так и продолжал жевать, потеряв к умирающему человеку всякий интерес. Питер судорожно вдохнул через рот, его грудь заходила ходуном при попытках дышать много и часто, от чего Тони порадовался, что никогда не испытывал боли от сломанных костей.

Глупый смертный, ввязавшийся туда, куда не должен ввязываться. И на что он рассчитывал, зная, что у людей всего одна жизнь, а другой такой уже не будет? Хотел побыть в шкуре героя, про которых обожали снимать фильмы и рисовать эти забавные штуки под названием «комиксы»? Ради чего? Чтобы вот так просто умереть? О нет, у Тони были на него совершенно другие планы. Он оттянул чужую толстовку до подбородка и бросил на демонов испепеляющий взгляд. Роуди с Клинтом благополучно собирались свалить куда-нибудь подальше, и последний потянул Дракса за собой, вынуждая подняться с кресла и вместе с орешками поплестись вслед за ними.

— Ты выживешь, глупый мальчишка, — протянул он низким рокочущим голосом практически в губы почти пришедшего в сознание человека. — Можешь даже не надеяться, что так просто умрёшь.

Просвистев в воздухе, клинок ровно разрезал низ подтянутого живота и тут же окрасился в багровый. Тони сморщился, когда разрезал собственную ладонь, и, наклоняясь, протолкнул два пальца в образовавшийся порез, вливая туда сочащуюся по фалангам кровь. Питер под ним даже не шелохнулся, кажется, окончательно потеряв сознание под воздействием нескольких источников боли. Он шумно втянул воздух, наполненный приятным запахом человеческого тела, что перебивался лишь стальным запахом крови, и с досадой осознал, насколько же он был вкусным. Таким, что до этого не удавалось настолько близко вдохнуть. Тони чуть сжал ладонь, чтобы из пореза продолжала вытекать кровь, и впился зубами в бледное плечо с несколькими родинками. Будь юнец в сознании, наверняка закричал бы от боли, что раздирала бы его изнутри. И вот так, когда он полностью податлив, тих и слаб, Тони впервые понял, что не смог бы просто по желанию нагнуть его. Потому что такой Питер Паркер, не по своей воле позволивший сделать с собой нечто подобное, выглядел по меньшей мере отталкивающе.

Бьющаяся жилка под клыками резко затихла. Вытащив зубы из податливой плоти, Тони наконец убрал окровавленную ладонь из раны и закрыл глаза, позволяя адову пламени забрать его в Междумирье. У него осталось всего три минуты человеческого мира, чтобы найти заблудшую душу и не дать ей перейти порог Ада или Рая. Тони вслушивался в тишину, искал по отчётливому дыханию только одно единственное, и когда нашёл, то пришёл в неизведанное доселе напряжение. Юнец не просто нашёл дверь, порог которой почти перешёл. Он нашёл то, чего Тони, признаться, совсем не ожидал. Это же смешно! Что этот смертный мог сделать такого, чтобы это мучило его всю жизнь? А он, кажется, сделал. Тони пару мгновений молча наблюдал невидимой тенью за спиной, как перед Питером Паркером крутилась вечная петля личного Ада, сложенная из нескольких особо значимых воспоминаний.

Тони отказывался верить, что этот человек заслужил чёртову Преисподнюю. С чего бы? Нет, это просто _Его_ насмешка, не иначе. Нет же, так? Это испытание души, пусть такого никогда и не было. Что угодно, но не Ад. Серьёзно? Питер Паркер и в Ад? Юнец с такими решительными, но уже безумно уставшими карими глазами должен был из века век мучать себя своими же ошибками? Разве это справедливо? Тони слышал каждое слово мужчины, кого видел умирающим в видениях того закоренелого воришки. Разве что голос у него был менее хриплым и ещё не было крови в уголках рта. Стоило подумать об этом, как в чужих видениях прежнее воспоминание сменилось тем, где мужчина медленно опускается на землю с пулей в окровавленном животе. Тогда Тони больше не стал медлить, потому что Питер тоже не собирался покорно стоять.

— Дядя, подожди! Я сейчас! — кричал юнец, пытаясь ухватиться за дверь и пробраться к тому, о ком болела и плакала его душа.

Тони тащил Питера за шкирку, с хмыканьем отмечая внезапный факт — дядя, значит… А он почему-то думал, что отец. Пожалуй, в таком случае будет даже интересней узнать, сколько же таин хранил в своей голове этот противоречивый смертный. Хотя, умозаключил Тони мгновением спустя, по одному только воспоминанию стало понятно, кого он оплакивал несколько лет подряд, за чью смерть винил только себя и почему не мог с этим смириться.

— Пожалуйста, не надо! — юнец вырывался, плакал и кричал, невзирая на то, с какой силой его тянули подальше от двери, чтобы быстрее вытащить из Междумирья.

Тони не собирался и слова вставлять, хотя жутко хотелось.

_«Тебе здесь не место, глупый ты человек!»_

Питер отчаянно боролся, желая выбраться, а Тони тянул всё ощутимее.

_«Я пытаюсь спасти твою жизнь, а ты рвёшься обратно в Ад. Твой личный Ад, юнец, слышишь?»_

— Дождись меня! Дядя!

Питер вырывался из последних сил, лишь на границе между реальностью и Междумирьем окончательно оставляя попытки что-либо сделать.

_«Ты не грешник. Ты просто заплутавшее дитя…»_

Когда адово пламя вновь вернуло его в собственный пентхаус, Клинт с Драксом разом выглянули поглазеть, чем же в итоге всё закончилось. Роуди закатил глаза и вышел к Тони, скрещивая руки на груди и напряжённо переводя взгляд с него на принявшего более-менее здоровый вид смертного. Сбоку больше не выпирало поломанное ребро, за какие-то доли секунды длинная кровавая полоска и укус зажили, словно это произошло с ним долгие годы назад, а человеческое сердце вновь забилось в груди в нормальном ритме. Тони вернул себе человеческий облик и как можно раздражённее выпроводил из дома низших демонов. Кажется, через пару часов Паркер станет его личной головной болью. Пообещав Роуди не делать никакой чертовщины и не искать проблем, Тони подхватил бессознательное тело на руки и понёс в гостевую спальню на втором этаже. Питер показался ему ужасно лёгким несмотря на спортивное телосложение. Стягивая с него местами порванную одежду, Тони сморщился при виде парочки не заживающих гематом. Возможно, не всё действовало сразу…

Пара часов в кабинете прошла для него удивительно быстро. Он перелазил телефон Питера вдоль и поперёк, изучил диалоги в социальных сетях, напечатал Неду сообщение в типичном молодёжном духе, исходя из истории переписки, и пролистал многочисленную галерею с фотографиями. По большей части её занимали фото с какими-то важными бумажками, расписаниями, мемы, эстетичные кадры профессиональных фотографов и лишь процентов пять были его фото более давних лет и парочка последних. В процессе Тони пришёл к выводу, что той самой Мишель Джонс была та кудрявая девушка на фотографиях в кафе, сидевшая рядом с Питером и малость смазливым мужчиной средних лет. Когда телефон был возвращён обратно на место рядом с хозяином, Тони уставился сверху вниз изучающим взглядом на спящего смертного. Его тело медленно и верно восстанавливалось, подпитываясь демонической энергетикой и постепенно заполняясь ей. Тони старался не думать об этом в ключе собственничества, однако у него не получалось. Собственный человек, отныне частично зависящий от него? Звучало многообещающе.

Тони ожидал как минимум вполне ожидаемой истерики. Во-первых, судя по всему, этот юнец был не так прост, каким хотел казаться. Во-вторых, если его воспоминания будут целыми вплоть до момента на диване, то Тони понятия не имел, что ему в этом случае сказать. И в-третьих, если придётся смолчать про часть с договором, высока вероятность, что при возможном ранении Питер всё-таки задастся вопросом, какого чёрта его раны заживают в три раза быстрее. Словив себя на мысли, что стоило бы пойти проверить до сих пор спящего человека, Тони понадеялся, что этой ночью в клубе все как-то справятся без него. Хотя бы не устроят дебош и не разнесут бар. За бар было бы особенно обидно.

Реакция смертного превзошла все его ожидания. Питер не пугался, не грозил судом, не пытался давить на жалость или что-то вроде того. Тони с любопытством ожидал, к какому конкретному итогу он придёт по мере развития мысли, однако разговор свернул в какую-то не ту сторону, когда Питер попросил задать один вопрос в обмен на обещание молчать.

— Мистер Старк, скажите честно. Какое-то время после аварии я был мёртв?

Это оказалось тем, что спросил Питер. Тони впервые в жизни потерялся, не зная, что по правилам Ада должен бы сказать.

Лучшим вариантом оказалось слукавить и немного приврать. Скажи ему это какой-нибудь другой демон, Тони бы не поверил. А Питер взаправду не поверил.

— Я теперь в Аду? — вновь прилетел в лоб провокационный вопрос.

Тони прошёлся по нему задумчивым взглядом — столь уверенный вопрос в стиле утверждения выглядел слишком уж подозрительно для того, кто получил, как он выразился, «либо болевой шок, либо ушиб черепа». То, что этот смертный изначально был странным, Тони воспринял как должное. Любопытный экземпляр, почему нет? Не все же должны придерживаться общественных стандартов. И в данный момент, отмахиваясь от мысли со всеми странностями, Тони хотел соскочить с темы и перевести всё в шутку.

— О да, — в этот момент было чертовски сложно не расхохотаться, ибо смертные слишком смешно отзывались об Аде. Котелки, огонь, кипяток… Откуда только взяли? — А из-за двери вот-вот появится Сатана и проводит тебя в кипящий котёл с чертями. Сам-то веришь, что несёшь?

Дальнейший диалог Тони слушал одним ухом, мимолётно осматривая голое плечо и удивляясь, почему там ничего не осталось. Допустим, смертный задавал донельзя странные для него вопросы, так ведь и демоны научились правильно на них отвечать, чтобы оборвать малейший намёк на реальность нижнего мира. Тони отчётливо слышал громкое биение сердца за целой грудной клеткой, поражаясь, насколько же были хрупки люди. Его всего-то сбила машина, а он уже был готов умереть.

Тони считал, что люди спрашивали про высшие силы чисто ради иронии. Потому что легко спихивать необъяснимое на «я что, мёртв?». Тони привык выслушивать подобное то тут, то там, поражаясь человеческой фантазии и их желанию постичь всё неизведанное. Он бы при всём желании не поверил, что кто-то из смертных может реально считать его сущность настоящей и придавать ей значение, которое придают демонам в религиозных писаниях и в наставлениях верующих людей. Будучи опытным, Тони чего только ни слышал о себе — и демон, и скотина, и Дьявол. Каждый такой раз комментарий чертовски льстил. О, он-то — сам Дьявол? Как высоко оценивали его способности, однако же. И когда этот юнец с горящими от желания услышать правду глазами сказал:

— Что моим демоном оказались именно вы.

То он как-то даже не поверил ему, подумав, что это довольно неплохая аллегория.

Лишь по серьёзному выражению лица и по пронзительным глазам, уверенно глядящим выше его собственных, Тони понял, что этот смертный ни черта не шутил.


End file.
